Irresistível atração
by kami nee chan
Summary: Eles erram e gostam. Um erro atrás do outro, Aoi sabia que a muito aquilo tinha passado de ser só sexo.. pelo menos pra ele. O problema é que sua noiva não tinha culpa por sua falta de controle, ela não merecia seus erros péssimo sumary AoixUru
1. Erros

**História: **Irresistível Atração

**Capítulo: **01 de 07

**Publicada: **15/02/2010

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem... e eu nem ia aguentar a quantidade de fans em cima deles mesmo.. então nem quero... tvz soh o Kai... Essa história usa a imagem de pessoas reais em situações FICTÍCIAS. Não vou vender, não pretendo ganhar dinheiro com ela e nem sob a imagem de outras pessoas, eh de fan pra fan, sacas ^.~

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela

**Personagens: **Aoi & Uruha.

**Comentários: A**e história que veio do nada e foi escrita em uma tarde... é mesmo comecei era 13:30 e terminei o sétimo capítulo às 18 mais ou menos...

IRRESISTÍVEL ATRAÇÃO_1. ERROS {introdução básica}

_Por Kami-chan_

POV do Aoi

Corro ofegante até o chuveiro, as roupas arranquei do corpo como que se as mesmas estivessem queimando minha pele. A água fria entra em choque com o corpo quente demais e cada vez mais ofegante sinto-me expelir o ar que não consigo puxar de volta, meu coração para por breves instantes fazendo meu peito doer cada vez que o gelo da água toca em meus ombros, ignorando a sensação meti a cabeça sob a água.

Então me flagrei que seu gosto ainda estava em minha boca e aos olhos fechados vieram os beijos trocados. Afago meu corpo incapaz de evitar a lembrança do seu, ainda ofego meu corpo não se acalma, mas a água gélida deixa aos poucos de machucar ou talvez tenha percebido não ser o frio, mas os pensamentos que me machucam. Toco meu corpo, aquela parte que até pouco tempo estava em você.

Como foi que cometemos esse erro novamente, sempre o cometo. Olho para a aliança que estava a poucos dias de passar da mão direita para a esquerda, meus olhos ardem, não enxergo bem, mas sei que é a água penetrando em meus olhos arregalados ferindo-os e camuflando a ausência de lágrimas. Eu não tenho o direito de chorar, jogo o pequeno anel dourado longe, pois sou indigno de usá-lo. Eu traí minha noiva... mais uma vez e mais uma vez com você. As provas do erro ainda impregnadas no meu corpo sujo não de você, mas sujo de nós.

Como isso ainda acontecia? Ambos sempre dizemos "NÃO" e acabamos sempre da mesma forma, nus em sua cama. Por que seu rosto não sai da minha cabeça mais? Por que seus beijos são mais gostosos? Por que com você é diferente? Por que com você eu quero sempre mais, mesmo jurando a cada nova vez que nunca mais irei repetir esse erro?

- Por que Kouyou? Me explique porque só penso mais em você? – gritei para os azulejos do box do banheiro.

Apreciei a água que tão fria agora acalmava meu corpo, mesmo que com dificuldades entre as cenas dos momentos que tinha acabado de ter com o coxudo e o que mais temia... esse meu descontrole. Sabia que Kou por pura sorte não havia escutado a pequena frase escapulida dos meus lábios no auge do nosso prazer compartilhado.

E amanhã teria que pedir desculpas a ele mais uma vez e mais uma vez afirmar a ele que aquilo jamais aconteceria. Palavras repetidas de um erro que nunca finda. Eu sei que minhas desculpas são ditas mais para mim mesmo que para ele, pois a culpa é minha, apenas eu sou o errado, não é Kou quem tem alguém planejando um tradicional e pomposo casamento e sim eu.

Então ele confirmaria minhas desculpas, concordaria que sempre seria a última vez e tudo voltaria ao normal. E eu espero em desespero poder afirmar minha certeza de que NUNCA mais cairia na cama de Uruha. Desperto ao som do telefone.

- Moshi Moshi - atendi apertando o botão do viva voz e retorno ao meu banho frio, mudando então a temperatura da água sentindo as mudanças gostosas tocarem minha pele.

- Yuu meu amor, está tudo bem com você? - perguntou a vozinha feminina.

- Sim querida. Por quê? - Gosto de Aika, mas tinha que admitir que propor noivado a ela foi uma medida de desespero ao me ver cada vez mais vezes naquelas cenas de sexo selvagem divididas no apartamento do Takashima.

- Ah.. É que... - senti sua voz falhar - Tínhamos um jantar.. você esqueceu. - Droga, Aika era legal demais e sinceramente eu não a merecia. Sinto-me um monstro ao saber que minha noiva me esperava enquanto eu...

- Eu sinto muito mesmo, meu amor. Você já comeu? Eu posso passar aí agora mesmo para irmos a algum restaurante.

- Tudo bem Yuu, eu acho que entendo você está tendo trabalho demais. Como foi seu dia? Conseguiram resolver aquele problema com o novo single? - Será que ela ainda era capaz de fazer com que me sentisse pior? Não, não havíamos resolvido o problema da música, foi esse o motivo que me levou até a casa de Kou inicialmente.

- Obrigada Aika-san por me compreender! Não, ainda não resolvemos amor, parece que estamos tentando tocar guitarras com violinos, está um verdadeiro horror. - Fui sincero.

- Aposto que isso tem haver com sua briga com Uruha-san, faça logo as pazes com ele.

- Briga com Kou? - De onde ela tirou essa agora?

- É, oras você acha que eu não percebo. Vocês sempre saíam juntos pra compor as melodias e tudo mais e então de uns tempos pra cá eu nunca mais vi você tocar no nome de Uruha-san nas nossas conversas e vocês nunca mais saíram juntos. - Ela disse tão simples e inocente que me senti um torturador de criancinhas. Aika definitivamente não devia ser minha, eu não a mereço, nunca houve briga com Kou, parei de falar sobre minhas idas a casa dele por um motivo óbvio: culpa.

- Hn. - Foi tudo o que eu consegui responder.

- Quer saber amor, vai descansar e almoça comigo amanhã. Vou ligar pra te acordar pra você não esquecer - disse num tom de falso mau humor.

- Gomen Aika, eu tenho ensaio amanhã. Temos que terminar essa música infernal.

- Ahh ia me esquecendo, você não tem ensaio amanhã, o Kai-san ligou pra cá. Ele vai ter uma reunião com o presidente da companhia.

- Droga! Provavelmente mijada sobre o atraso... pera aí.. O Kai ligou pra aí?

- Er... bem o Kai lembrou que tínhamos um jantar - Droga, até o Kai lembrou do meu encontro com minha noiva. Vou casar, fazer um seguro de vida bem caro no nome dela e me matar...

- Obrigada amor, nos vemos amanhã então! - desliguei antes de mais uma comprovação de o quanto eu não prestava.

Rolei na cama a noite toda, minha cabeça não para. De olhos abertos penso em Aika e na injustiça, de olhos fechados apenas Kou gemendo e gritando de prazer preenche minha imaginação com lembranças. Apenas uma coisa eu sabia com certeza, essa situação não podia se estender ainda mais. Tenho que limpar minha vida de uma vez... mas por onde começo?

Continua ^.~

Viu que curtinha ^^

Vai ser todos os cap´s assim...

So.. eu juro que só continua postando se forem sinceros nos reviews..

... viu o jeitinho discreto de dizer "me mandem reviews o/" kkk

/apanha


	2. E ela só queria ajudar

**História: **Irresistível Atração

**Capítulo: **02 de 07

**Publicada: **15/02/2010

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Esses moços tem imagem pública e vida própria em que apenas me incluo no subgrupo de adoradores com mente suja, vulgo nem eles nem a imagem deles me pertence. Não vou vender essa fic, ela não vai me trazer grana.. ainda assim ela me pertence então se copiar vai ser um crime. Essa é uma história com personagens reais em situações FICTÍCIAS

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela

**Personagens: **Aoi & Uruha.

**Comentários: **Olha o dois ^.~ Não vou esperar reviews pra postar, tenho noção que uma fic feita num dia só não fica la essas coisas... ainda assim.. você como leitor e escritor sabe o quando um ENCORAJAMENTO deixa um ficwriter feliz, então seja bonzinho comigo, eu juro sou vacinada e que deixar review não faz o dedo cair ^.~

IRRESISTÍVEL ATRAÇÃO_2. E ELA SÓ QUERIA AJUDAR

_Por Kami-chan_

POV do Uruha

Eu pensei 58 mil vezes se deveria mesmo aceitar esse convite, era tudo muito estranho, na verdade. Almoço na casa da Aika com um convite feito pela mesma. Aliás, não foi um convite, foi um ultimato. Era quase como que se ela já soubesse que eu ia recusar.

E o que mais me incomodava nisso tudo era não saber ao certo se Aoi sabia ou não da minha presença nesse almoço. Um frio percorreu minha espinha. Poderia Aika ter descoberto? Abracei meu próprio corpo e continuei meu caminho até a casa da noiva de Aoi. Eu sabia o caminho, já tinha ido jantar la no dia em que ela, dando uma surpresa não apenas em mim, mas também no noivo, me convidou pra ser testemunha do casamento...

É... não há chances de Aika ter percebido algo sobre o que há entre Aoi e eu, quer dizer, nem há nada além do sexo selvagem que dividíamos. Ela via o elo entre eu e o outro guitarrista como uma grande, muito grande, amizade. Mas que esse almoço era estranho.. ahhh isso era.

Não sou hipócrita, amo Shiroyama Yuu, sempre amei e nunca me arrependi das nossas transas apesar de garantir essa mentira ao moreno. Doía, eu queria poder gritar o quanto o amava toda vez que ele me preenchia e eu me desfazia em suas mãos, mas nunca cometeria esse erro.

Era incompleto, mas era um pedaço de Yuu que eu tinha. Sempre soube de Aika, sabia tudo da vida do meu koi, mas fingi surpresa e carisma quando ele a levou a um ensaio para apresentá-la à banda, isso aconteceu mais ou menos na época em que o período de culpa após uma transa ao acaso e outra entre nós ficava gradativamente menor. No começo senti pena por ela, ela era realmente uma pessoa muito legal e então a negativa à aproximação entre eu e Aoi foi verdadeira uma ou duas vezes, mas sempre acabávamos na minha cama.

O textinho de culpa e desculpa do dia seguinte eu também já sabia de cor e então seria questão de dias ou semanas até cairmos em contradição, literalmente caindo em minha cama novamente. Sinceramente, eu sabia que mesmo sendo apenas sexo, que mesmo contra a vontade no princípio, Yuu parecia fora de si quando me tomava e voltava realmente a si quando terminava, se vestia e saía às pressas de meu apartamento.

Por que aceito isso? A resposta é simples, Yuu nunca negou seu desejo por um filho e por mais que eu pareça com uma mulher minha genética ainda não me permitia gerar um Shiro-júnior. Um segundo motivo era a banda. Eu jamais colocaria em prática algo que pudesse comprometer o The GazettE, pois não adiantaria ter Aoi e acabar voltando àqueles dias de fome e horror.

Ahh e eu comecei dizendo que não era hipócrita! O que foi na verdade uma puta hipocrisia, minha make perfeita não apenas para realçar meu rosto, mas também para omitir todo o meu sentimento pelo moreno e aguentar essa situação. Nunca pedi para ele me amar e nem esperava por tanto, sentir seu prazer pra mim já estava de bom tamanho. Ainda assim em um surto, tingi minhas mechas de castanho escuro para me assemelhar à noiva dele, podia mentir para todos os outros, mas não podia mentir para mim mesmo. A pena inicial por Aika tina se tornado o mais puro ciúme e a mais amargurada inveja. Hipocrisia maior ainda era querer dizer que não faria nada para prejudicar a banda, mas sabia que era o casamento do moreno o motivo de minha perda súbita de inspiração, de onde vinha a do moreno, eu ainda não sabia.

Toquei a campainha e pude ver nos olhos do meu amor o que temia; Aoi não me esperava ali.

- K..Kou? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou-me com olhos apavorados, tentei sorrir e me explicar, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Aika apareceu por trás dele.

- Fui eu quem convidou amor. Entre Takashima-san, por favor! – Droga eu odiava a forma como ela era legal, apesar de tudo, assim frente a frente com ela era impossível a odiar, apenas a invejar ainda mais. – Yuu sirva algo para o seu amigo beber enquanto termino nosso almoço – ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Aoi e se sumiu pra cozinha.

E nós sumimos para o bar, lugar este que eu adoro por sinal. No mais constrangedor dos silêncios, mas eu sabia que logo viriam os pedidos de desculpas.

- Kou sobre ontem... – Eu não disse.. Ele estava quase sussurrando enquanto pegava os copos para preparar as bebidas.

- Não vai se repetir – afirmei e ele concordou com a cabeça. – Yuu-chan desculpe por vir, mas Aika-san parecia ameaçadoramente empenhada em me ter aqui – ele riu – Você acha que ela.. acha que ela desconfia de alguma coisa? – tudo bem confesso que tive que reunir toda minha coragem para perguntar assim tão diretamente.

- Hm? Não, acho que não, ela acha que estamos brigados por algo.. besteiras – estranhei essa, acho que ele percebeu porque me olhou e foi logo explicando – É que fica muito difícil comentar sobre os detalhes do seu dia com sua noiva se ela perguntasse como foi o trabalho e eu tivesse que explicar como que sem saber acabei na cama do meu colega de trabalho. – ele bufou o ar com força e olhou pra mim – Como Kou? Como nós dois dizemos 'não', podemos ver claramente os motivos para que isso não deva acontecer, mas SEMPRE deixamos acontecer?

- Eu sei tão bem quanto você – sorri, era sim uma piada, minha vontade era dizer "porque eu te amo e não estou nem aí no que você pensa que te leva como um imã pro meu corpo enquanto eu sonho que todos aqueles gemidos e o prazer surreal deveriam representar outra coisa"

- Você devia era dar queixa sobre mim por abuso – ele continuou, que frase idiota, vou usá-la como fantasia sexual da próxima vez que ele for na minha casa.

- Ah eu to esperando o GazettE fazer mais sucesso e você ter mais bens pra eu arrancar – ele riu, lindo como sempre. – Pena que.. o juiz certamente concordaria que todos aqueles meus gemidos poderiam servir como consentimento e então minha acusação não teria sustentação. – Achei que ele ia rir mais, eu não queria ver aquele sorriso lindo sumir dali nunca, mas foi o que aconteceu. Ele me entregou o copo com líquido vermelho.

- Desculpe, casa de mulher, é Campari ou Martine..

- Putz... É.. vai ser o Campari mesmo – acompanhei Yuu e me sentei em uma poltrona indicada pelo mesmo. Vi ele sentar na minha frente numa distância segura.

- Kou... – o encarei, conheço meu koi bem demais pra saber que aquele tom não prestava – Eu penso em sair da banda – franzi o cenho erguendo uma sobrancelha, aquilo sim era a maior besteira que já tinha ouvido daquela boca gostosa.

- Que merda é essa Yuu?

- Acho que não dá mais. – tudo bem, não é só porque ele era gostoso e me fazia gemer feito louco que eu não possa dar um soco nessa cara linda.

- E qual é o motivo dessa proeza? – perguntei deixando bem claro o quão irritado estava, mas Aoi apenas olhou pra mim e então desviou o olhar para o copo em sua mão, deixando claro no silêncio sua resposta. – Ahh – disse num tom de compreensão.

Como sou idiota, tentei tanto fazer tudo para fazer as coisas de forma que não trouxessem problemas à banda e olha só o que eu arrumei. Também pudera, essa era a primeira vez em sete anos juntos que nós não conseguíamos fazer uma porra de melodia. Confesso que não pensei que o motivo da falta de notas criadas por ele fosse esse, ou melhor, fosse nós. O Ruki tem razão eu sou tão naturalmente burro que nem quando penso em algo sai direito.

- Por favor, não entenda errado Kouyou – ele pediu.

- Eu já disse que isso não vai mais se repetir. – E se for pelo bem da banda eu tenho certeza que farei de tudo pra não repetir mesmo.

- Nós sempre dizemos que isso não vai mais se repetir, Kouyou, e se você não percebeu, a frase é sempre dita depois de termos repetido tudo. Aquela mulher – ele apontava numa direção qualquer, mas que indicasse que estava falando da dona da casa, enquanto se levantava para ficar mais ameaçador, eu acho. – me ama de verdade e não merece essa sacanagem toda que eu faço com ela. – tudo bem, a parte do não merece é verdade, mas vê-lo falar assim me deixa muito muito muito puto.

- E eu não? – disse sem pensar, quando vi já tinha dito, o melhor a fazer agora era continuar. Me levantei pra ficar tão ameaçador quanto ele, afinal, sou mais alto certo. – Você acha o que seu bastardo que é minha fantasia sexual ser a puta de um noivo entediado? Ou que deixo qualquer um me arrastar pra cama? – vi-lo arregalar os olhos em espanto, ele ia dizer algo, mas acho que cortei sua linha de raciocínio, delicada, ao continuar. – Quer deixar a banda? Eu não sou a puta que te pariu, arrume um motivo realmente válido pra foder com a carreira de cinco pessoas ou então avalie se realmente quer casar com essa garota legal, eu diria que existe algum motivo pra você acabar sempre na cama comigo mesmo achando que Aika não mereça isso. Acho bom pra você que apareça amanhã no estúdio, eu vou pra casa compor a droga da melodia que já devia estar pronta. – Saí dali deixando Yuu de boca aberta com a _delicada _ameaça.

Doeu, eu não sei como pude dizer tudo aquilo e daquele jeito, mas eu não poderia aceitar isso GazettE não seria GazettE sem o moreno no outro lado do palco dançando enquanto toca como que se ele e a guitarra fossem uma coisa só. Lamentei até a alma não ter ido de moto, não consegui conter as lágrimas por tudo, toda minha burrice em não perceber que não teria como te-lo sem gerar um problema. Precisava da minha moto, precisava da velocidade.

Ouvi meu telefone tocar, era Yuu, esperei cair e coloquei no silencioso. As palavras que tinha dito a ele agora doíam em mim, principalmente por saber que a culpa era minha. Mesmo quando o namoro não era assumido eu já sabia da existência de Aika. Nunca venceria uma mulher tão gentil e que poderia dar a ele o filho que tanto queria. Principalmente quando eu era capaz de fingir tão bem que nada daquilo que tínhamos passava ou passaria de sexo.

Feito ^.~

Posto mais amanhã ^^

Ou quando tiver tempo


	3. Inegável verdade

**História: **Irresistível Atração

**Capítulo: **03 de 07

**Publicada: **

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Aika não existe, mas Uruha, Aoi e o os outros GazettE que serão citados por aqui são pessoas de verdade e por isso não pertencem a ninguém além deles mesmos, apesar de sua imagem pertencer à PSC.

É uma história fictícia e não pretendo ganhar dindin com isso, eu só não tinha o que fazer em uma tarde chata. Mas se você ousar pajear ela eu vou chorar e daí vou ficar puta da cara.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela

**Personagens: **Aoi & Uruha.

**Comentários: E**stou entrando em semana de PROVA então... sorry, mas a nerd aqui só vai mexer na pasta de fics depois que o furacão passar tah. Bjkinhas e mto obrigada por todo mundo que le. ^.~

IRRESISTÍVEL ATRAÇÃO_3. INSDISCUTÍVEL VERDADE

_Por Kami-chan_

Liguei pelo menos umas 37 vezes pro telefone dele, mesmo sabendo que ele só não atendia de birra. Motivos pro casamento, motivos pra banda? Eu passei a noite inteira sem dormir em busca de algum! Minha incapacidade em compor e de ficar na banda não era por não aceitar Kou e sim por não conseguir mais ficar sem ele. Eu o queria sempre mais e cada vez que desejava isso aproximava mais Aika de mim.

Nossa primeira vez foi realmente por acaso, algo que aconteceu tão naturalmente que eu não poderia negar, eu já namorava Aika. Foi meu primeiro erro, não via problema em ele ser um homem, não seria a primeira vez que iria para cama com um.

Kou tinha uma visão tão bem focada daquilo, eu teria sim deixado Aika enquanto ainda éramos apenas namorados. Mas Uruha era mais centrado do que eu, aquilo era sexo e terminava para ele depois que gozávamos, mas era eu que não tornaria mais a esquecer os toques do loiro, atualmente moreno e mais lindo do que nunca.

Depois que aconteceu, eu consegui ficar três meses sem a presença do corpo de Kou, apresentei Aika a banda pra ver se com isso deixava claro que eu amava outra pessoa e foi graças aos esforços dela que nosso namoro ficou sério. Três meses e lá estava eu novamente em sua cama, eu já sabia que aquilo era só sexo e foi mias fácil fingir, guardando os detalhes de seu rosto tão lindo expressando o quanto sentia prazer. Eu sabia que não o amava tão bem como sabia que não poderia mais te-lo até que aquela atração fatal se tornasse mesmo em algo forte. Para mim, Uruha sabia bem o que era sexo.

E mais três longos meses se passaram, meu carinho por Aika não diminuiu, mas meu desejo sim. E mais uma vez me vi na cama daquele loiro tão perfeito e o desespero passou a fazer parte da minha vida. Não chegou a passar dois dias para eu arrumar mais uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer que me levasse ao apartamento dele, bem como no dia seguinte e no outro.

Entrei em crise e pedi Aika em casamento, me sentia tão bem ao lado dela e desejei buscar nela forças para não me apaixonar por quem não podia, o cara que nunca gostou de manter relacionamentos, o cara que sabia tão bem fazer apenas sexo. Procurei pelo desejo esquecido que tinha por Aika e jurei a mim mesmo nunca mais acabar na cama de outra pessoa.

Duas semanas, foi o tempo que agüentei. E então novamente a mesma desculpa no dia seguinte, jurando ao guitarrista loiro que nunca mais aconteceria. Dois dias depois eu estava lá e o fantasma de Kou me perseguiu em todos os lugares em meus pensamentos e então o dia de ontem, quando mais uma vez nos consumíamos como dois animais famintos, me exaltei no que foi a nossa transa mais gostosa, se é que tinha como melhorar. Eu disse que o amava entre o efeito do orgasmo arrebatador, mas aos gritos Kouyou não ouviu, ao que agradeci muito depois.

- Eu só posso estar enlouquecendo – disse ao nada desistindo de vez de falar com ele pelo telefone.

- O almoço está... Ué onde está Kouyou-san...Oh por Kami, Yuu você está chorando, o que houve? – vi Aika correr até mim num instante.

Chorando? Não percebi, não sei se são lágrimas de raiva ou de dor... provavelmente raiva de mim mesmo. Kou estava certo, não podia estragar o The GazettE por uma fraqueza tola.

- Aika-san me desculpe – disse tirando o pequeno anel dourado do dedo, convenhamos, era o melhor a se fazer, eu ia ser um saco pesado atrasando a vida dela e toda essa pressão e culpa estava acabando com minha vida profissional. Se tivesse que escolher entre qual dos meus problemas ia resolver primeiro, desfazer esse casamento era a primeira a ser feita. – Você é uma ótima pessoa – deixei a aliança em cima da mesa e segui na direção da porta.

- YUU – o grito dela saiu como uma coisa só, como que se ela estivesse segurando o ar involuntariamente e então me no chamado no desespero. Parei sem olhar para ela. – Eu não entendo, o que fiz de errado? Foi porque chamei Kou-san aqui? Me desculpe eu só queria que vocês ficassem bem – mesmo sem vê-la eu podia diferenciar as palavras ditas entre soluços e lágrimas. No fim ela só queria ajudar.

- Você não fez nada de errado não. Sou eu quem não posso. Com licença, tenho muito trabalho a fazer. – Eu ficaria com vontade de me socar e com razão, mas tinha que ser feito.

-/-/-

- Por favor Yuu é importante mesmo, se tiver só de cueca vem assim como ta, mas chega logo aqui – A voz de Kai estava desanimada pra caramba, a reunião terminou mais cedo e ele chamou a todos com urgência no estúdio.

Corri pra la, não estava pronto para encarar Kouyou eu estava com muita vergonha, mas não tinha escolha e tínhamos trabalho a fazer. Pelo menos pela hora que já era eu já tinha feito alguma coisa e espero que Uruha também tenha feito. Por outro lado, também devido ao horário aposto que vamos passar a noite na gravadora!

O clima na nossa salinha não era dos melhores não, mas Ruki e Reita tentavam animar as coisas. Eu não entendia por que estávamos ali na mesa e não na acústica dedilhando coisas que se encaixassem. Não entendi, principalmente, por que Uruha tinha decidido se sentar justamente na minha frente. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, ele também deve ter chorado de raiva pela minha ignorância.

- Kai por que estamos aqui e não la com os instrumentos? – vi Uruha fazer a pergunta que dançava em minha mente. Na verdade a banda nem precisava estar ali a base na bateria já estava pronta.

- Porque tive uma longa e exaustiva reunião, dobrar aquele cara não é fácil – respondeu o baterista cansado.

- E nosso atraso vai nos custar o que? – quis saber Reita

- Férias – Kai respondeu direto e não apenas eu, mas todo mundo o olhou com espanto, não era assim tão bom tirar férias quando a banda estava em alta, pois bandas com talentos diferenciados surgem às vezes da noite para o dia. – Claro que não são féééééééééééérias, mais especificamente até o casamento do Aoi na terça que vem.

- Pêra aí o que uma coisa tem a haver com a outra? – perguntou Ruki.

- Ah eu fiquei sem alternativa pra justificar todo esse atraso, louco pra dizer ao diretor que não temos uma melodia pronta é que eu não sou. Aí me agarrei na única coisa diferente que está acontecendo...

- E o cara engoliu numa boa? – Ruki falando impressionado, acho que todos estávamos.

- Ele está se divorciando – Kai revirou os olhos deixando claro que não se importava nem um pouco com a vida pessoal do diretor da PS – Aí ficou me contando de como foi quando casaram – Kai fez sinais com os dedos abrindo e fechando ante uma orelha – E que imaginava por tudo que o Shiroyama está passando e bla bla bla férias pra banda até o casamento porque um noivo estressado estressa também tudo ao seu redor e então temos até cinco dias depois do casamento pra entregar o trabalho fechado já.

- Oh! – foi tudo o que disse, é claro que o diretor não fazia a menor ideia de TUDO o que eu estava passando, até porque meu casamento IA ser todo tradicional, em outras palavras Aika já tinha cuidado de tudo, até o kimono que eu deveria usar. – Bem... – comecei, tinha que esclarecer pelo menos o mínimo para eles – O problema Kai, é que na verdade.. er.. não vai mais ter casamento – justifiquei minha fala erguendo a mão direita onde não repousava mais a aliança de noivado, tão leve e delicada aos olhos, mas tão pesada enquanto estava em meu dedo.

Tentei sobre tudo não olhar para Kou, mas foi inútil, pois o outro guitarrista me olhava de uma forma que eu não podia decifrar. Quando percebeu meus olhos sobre si, ele saiu da mesa imediatamente e eu já esperava por isso, mas ainda o segui com o olhar até ele parar diante da geladeira e procurar algo para tomar.

Continua

Olha, se deixarem review eu fico felizona ^.~


	4. E la vamos nós de novo

**História: **Irresistível Atração

**Capítulo: **04 de 07

**Publicada: **

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Eles são pessoas de verdade e não são meus u.u'' É obvio que a história é minha, ou não estaria a postando aqui.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela, Lemon

**Personagens: **Aoi & Uruha.

**Comentários:** Tentei fazer um lemon um pouco diferente, não relata fatos relata sentimentos.. mas sem esquecer dos fatos e pulando a parte dos sentimentos .

IRRESISTÍVEL ATRAÇÃO_4. E LA VAMOS NÓS DE NOVO

_Por Kami-chan_

- Ahh eu disse, não disse? – Takanori praticamente gritou dando soquinhos no braço de Akira. Será que tinham apostado algo a respeito da minha vida pessoal? – Casamento depois de poucos meses de namoro! – Ele ria, mas recebeu um puxão de Reita pela roupa que o fez ficar quietinho.

- Po Ruki te flagra – o baixista ainda advertiu.

- Não ele ta certo Akira, foi um erro, a Aika não é a pessoa pra mim – Respondi.

- Que isso cara, vai ver toda mulher pira mesmo na semana do casamento, ela ainda pode voltar. – disse Kai todo solidário, eu realmente adoro isso nele.

- Valeu Kai-chan, mas fui eu quem terminou e eu garanto que não tem volta – Sim eu disse triste, pois estava triste mesmo. Consegui bagunçar toda minha vida e a da coitada da Aika que definitivamente não me merecia, sem falar no que isso estava custando à banda.

- E o que foi que te fez mudar de ideia? – dessa vez eu gelei, a voz calma e profunda de Kouyou me atingiu como um tapa bem dado, assim como o olhar nada humorado que eu estava recebendo mesmo antes dele voltar a se sentar em sua cadeira a minha frente, tomando um gole do suco que tinha pegado na geladeira.

- Traições despudoradas. – respondi evasivamente, porém claro o suficiente para ele entender, ele ia ficar agindo daquele jeito frio? Eu não tenho medo da cara de boneca dele, linda por sinal. Vi ele se engasgar com o suco, acho que ele não achou que eu responderia assim.

- Certo Aoi, vamos aproveitar os dias que ganhamos pra terminar o trabalho, aí se tudo der certo e a música ficar boa quem sabe o empresário e o diretor não nos matem. – declarou Kai bem com o intuito de afastar o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

Talvez ele pense que a minha vida pessoal não diz respeito à banda. Já disse que adoro esse cara? Por outro lado, Takanori estava bem interessado em saber dos detalhes que eu não daria, é claro.

Reita declarou que ia preparar a sala de ensaio e arrastou o pequeno consigo antes que o mesmo me fizesse um inquérito pra saber quem tinha traído quem e com quem, como, quando, onde e por que. Vi Kai virar pra mim, certamente ia me dizer algo, mas então o telefone dele tocou assim que ele abriu a boca pra falar e o baterista desviou sua atenção de mim, Uruha também saiu da sala e eu, é claro, fui atrás. Ele não percebeu ser seguido e entrou no banheiro do andar.

Ele estava parado, escorado na pia olhando seriamente para o seu reflexo no espelho. Me escorei na porta de um box que havia atrás dele, assim ele me veria pelo espelho, e sorri. Não sabia exatamente o que esperar dele.

.:.

Uruha

.:.

Ele me seguiu. Eu percebi, mas fiz que não. Me escorei na pia do banheiro, sabia que ele não se demoraria, eu tinha ainda coisas a perguntar a ele sobre sair da banda e essas coisas não precisavam ser respondidas na frente dos outros.

Não sabia o que esperar dele, não sabia se as duras palavras que havia lhe gritado no almoço omitiram a sutil declaração de amor, feita também com palavras rudis. Acho, com sinceridade, que aquele lerdo não havia entendido a primeira parte do meu surto.

Ele sorriu, lindo como sempre, talvez seja melhor tirar minha armadura, acima de tudo não queria que Yuu saísse da banda. Por mais que amasse aquele imbecil, tinha que saber dividir as coisas.

- Você vai ficar? – perguntei o olhando pelo espelho. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sair não é uma resposta. Será que você pode me desculpar por toda ignorância? – dessa vez virei para encará-lo, mas ainda escorado na pia. Não, eu não precisava de um ponto firme que me mantivesse em pé, precisava sim de um ponto imóvel onde prender minhas mãos para não sucumbir ao desejo de agarrá-lo.

- Você não tem culpa, eu nunca fiz nada contra. Eu sempre soube da existência de Aika, mas nunca movi um músculo para que não acontecesse entre nós. Acabei estragando o seu casamento com uma menina bacana, você quase saiu da banda... Nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse consentido com todo aquele sexo inconsequente. Podemos passar uma borracha nisso tudo e voltar a ser os dois competentes guitarristas do The GazettE?

.:.

Aoi

.:.

O frio tomou conta de mim. "Sexo inconseqüente". Uruha estava certo, era apenas sexo. Eu era a anta que tinha se deixado levar, lerdo demais pra perceber a tempo os perigos de se apaixonar por Kouyou.

- Borracha passada. Como você disse, isso não vai mais acontecer. – Seria melhor e mais seguro se eu pudesse ter certeza das palavras que estava dizendo.

.:.

Uruha

.:.

Foi duro dizer tudo aquilo, queria de verdade perguntar pra ele o verdadeiro motivo do fim, pois se fosse apenas por mim ou nós, haveria outros meios que não este para resolver. Sentia uma curiosidade imensa de perguntar-lhe o que de fato sentia por mim.

Mas temia a pergunta, temia a resposta. Eu sabia muito bem que entre nós seria sempre apenas sexo, era menos doloroso pra mim não esperar por mais.

E contrariando tudo o que sentia, sorri ao ouvir a resposta dada por ele. A expressão em sua face era igualzinha àquela das desculpas de dias seguintes às nossas aventuras. Aquelas que eram sempre seguidas da frase "eu prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer" mas eu sabia também agora o que sabia sempre que concordava com ele; as coisas SEMPRE repetiam.

- Vimos o quanto isso pode afetar a banda, não é? – tomei impulso da pia onde me escorava e a passos lentos segui em sua direção, que também poderia ser a direção da porta.

- GazettE primeiro, não vou fazer nada que possa vir a prejudicar a banda assim – ele respondeu, mas pude ver seu olhar acompanhar meus passos.

- Uhum então sem sexo ao acaso, sem carinhos orais, sem nada que possa nos levar para uma cama ou coisa do tipo... Isso nunca aconteceu – Eu tinha que me segurar pra não rir, a boca dele se abria instintivamente a cada passo mais perto meu, mesmo ainda estarmos muito longe um do outro.

- E nem vai acontecer – Ele concordou.

- Certo. – Essa altura já estava diante dele e toquei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. – Aoi-san vamos pro estúdio ensaiar, pois temos um sucesso pra criar. – e o soltei indo na direção da porta.

.:.

Aoi

.:.

Mas que inferno é esse, que merda que eu estou fazendo? DE NOVO. Estávamos aqui deixando palavras ecoarem da boca pra fora e senti seu toque em meu rosto por breves instantes, então antes que Kouyou pudesse se afastar minhas mãos o traziam de volta para minha frente pela cintura. E tudo o que foi dito pouquíssimos instantes atrás fora esquecido.

Como se explica isso? Essa sensação de não existir mais nada no mundo além daquele rosto perfeito. Me pergunte qual é a face dos anjos. Nos lugares onde está Kouyou para mim não há mais nada. Minha cabeça pesa, mas sinto como se não tivesse nada dentro dela e ele parado apenas me olhando em silêncio, sempre em silêncio. Não há palavras a serem trocadas, apenas olhares.

Como? Não sei. Mas não estou mais escorado na porta, Kou é quem está. Eu fecho meus olhos, tenho consciência disso, mas não sei o que é que me move. A mão de Uruha toca minha mão que prende sua cintura, minha cabeça encosta em seu ombro sentindo o cheiro doce tão gostoso, um algo a mais para me roubar a sanidade, a mão desliza por minha pele subindo por meu braço e descendo pelas costas até encontrar o ponto onde quer se agarrar. Inclino meu rosto e além de seu cheiro, sinto o gosto da pele macia sob meus lábios que sobem lentos pela tez de seu pescoço.

Porque de verdade, nesse momento não sei o que é certo e o que é errado, e da tez macia sinto a rigidez do osso de sua mandíbula e a vibração de seu corpo ao chamar meu nome. E sei que nesse momento ele quer tanto quanto eu, exatamente o mesmo que eu. E da incerteza fez-se o fato, meus lábios alcançaram os seus e daqui não ouso me retirar.

Não enquanto ainda puder sentir sua língua tocando a minha, envolvendo-a com a maciez da sua. Não enquanto puder sorver todo o gosto de pastilhas de sua boca. Não enquanto houver ar para nos manter nessa posição. Eu sinto seu corpo, ele está reagindo, então o prenso ainda mais contra a porta roçando meu corpo dominante sobre seu corpo que estremece.

Por que tem que ser apenas sexo? Por que não posso abrir a boca para dizer o quanto esse estremecer diante de algo tão simples me excita e como amo essa expressão em seu rosto de quem está rendido pelo prazer.

Já foram tantos erros. Peca mais quem peca pela omissão, que se foda, não posso mais esconder que o quero só pra mim. O ar acabou e eu não sabia ao certo o que lhe falar e isso só piorou ao vê-lo e senti-lo se enroscar em mim como um "pequeno" filhote de preguiça, que procura o calor do corpo que o protege. Roçando seu corpo ao meu como que se pudesse ficar com meu cheiro em si ao demarcar o território que era seu, e que agora percorria com as mãos enquanto me olhava em silêncio, observando atentamente eu me render e deixar envolver pelos toques. Ele sabia exatamente onde e como.

Constrangido pelos meus ofegos passei a mordiscar a pele de seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam-lhe os fios de cabelo. Queria lhe dizer coisas, esclarecer, mas estava perdido demais em seus trabalhos manuais que davam atenção minuciosa a todas as partes do meu corpo. A única palavra liberta por meus lábios foi seu nome que veio acompanhada de um gemido quando com destreza ele fez minhas calças abrirem e parar em minhas canelas. Então suas mãos puderam estimular livres o órgão pulsante do corpo que o deseja de forma quase brutal.

Ele me empurra e sua face tentadora e safada me deixa um sorriso seguido por uma lambida pelo contorno dos próprios lábios que me contam aonde vão e o que vão fazer. Me empurrando para dentro de um dos boxes do banheiro, fez-me sentar em um vaso e ajoelhou-se entre minhas pernas.

Suas mãos ainda me estimulavam com devoção, não resisto, a sanidade e a realidade passam longe demais para eu voltar. Chamei seu nome de forma súplice, quero ver seus lábios limitarem os contornos do meu membro rijo.

Fechei meus olhos assim que o vi me lançar um de seus melhores olhares pervertidos ao abocanhar sem demoras meu membro. Sabia que poderia gozar apenas ao mirar suas facetas. Mesmo às cegas, minhas mãos encontrava certas o caminho até seus cabelos para guiá-lo no ato que arrancava, talvez, o limite da sanidade que havia em mim.

Quando foi mesmo a última vez que e disse que isso não ia mais acontecer?

Muito além, um barulho agudo faz dueto com meus gemidos, uma das mãos de Uruha que estavam em meus joelhos sumiu e logo reapareceu diante ao meu olhar trazendo consigo o pequeno telefone celular, estendendo o mesmo para mim sem deixar de sugar meu membro por nem um minuto sequer.

Peguei o telefone, era Kai, mas não atendi fiquei olhando Kou dar continuidade aos seus movimentos. Completamente preso com a beleza que era ver a saliva que ele mesmo havia acumulado ali se espalhava pouco a pouco pelo contorno de seus lábios, sem que o mesmo desse de conta o quanto esse pequeno detalhe era por demais, estimulante.

- Atende – disse a voz tão calma e grave enquanto lambia de extremo a extremo minha ereção e então sem ouvir minha resposta voltou a me sugar, movendo-se e enlouquecendo-me mais a cada instante. Ainda assim, obedeci.

- Kai? Hum..

- A..Aoi, eu pensei ter ligado pro Shima. Enfim, onde vocês estão? Precisamos começar a trabalhar.

Como Kou queria que eu respondesse algo coerente se a cada nova sucção ele me puxava também a consciência? Os dedos se fecharam com mais força contra as mechas tingidas, ele riu da minha situação, e por Kami, até assim ele é lindo... perfeito.

- Hey Yuu ta ouvindo? – Ah sim, eu ainda tinha o telefone ao lado da orelha, não tinha condições nem de retirá-lo dali.

- Huum sim, só um pouco eu já te ligo – desliguei com urgência – Ahhh Kouyou – ou ele parava agora ou eu não me controlaria mais.

Girei o rosto de Kou de onde estava, o guiando até o meu para fazê-lo parar. Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando voltou a me beijar sem se quer levantar seus joelhos do chão. O aparelho em minha mão vibrou e o som agudo logo se fez ouvir novamente.

- Desde quando você não gosta de uma brincadeirinha gostosa? – Uruha perguntou tirando com a minha cara.

- Desde que somos o motivo da banda estar com problemas. – fui sincero.

- Atende, eu juro que não vou fazer nada de bom – ele disse jogando as duas mãos pra trás em um sinal de paz.

- Qual é a sua Aoi pra desligar na minha cara? – Kai não deu tempo nem de eu atender direito.

- Desculpe querido Kai, é que... – eu ia falar tudo direitinho, mas Kou estava agora de pé na minha frente, despindo-se completamente de maneira insinuante e isso já é judiação. – É que eu e o Uru temos um problema pessoal que tem que ser resolvido antes de qualquer coisa, um grande problema – ressaltei a última parte vendo o guitarrista na minha frente já completamente nu masturbando-se diante de meus olhos. – Nos de apenas mais alguns minutos, a resolução desse problema certamente vai trazer de volta a dupla de guitarristas inspirados OK.

- Certo Aoi, vamos estar no restaurante do terceiro andar. Por favor, não demore. – Kai disse nem um pouco humorado, mas acho que qualquer coisa que fizesse a banda voltar ao normal estava valendo pra ele. Desliguei o telefone e voltei minha atenção para o homem em minha frente.

- Então você tem um problema? – ele me perguntou. Safado, o puxei para perto de mim pela cintura e deixei uma bela mordida quase em cima do osso na lateral de seu abdome.

- Um grande problema. – o corrigi domando sua ereção com uma das mãos, descendo os lábios por sua virilha até alcançar seu pênis com eles, uma vez eu já tinha contado, eram dezesseis beijinhos da base até a glande.

- Huum Yuu isso é tão bom.

- Espera pra ver ficar melhor – disse passando a língua por toda sua glande.

- Eu.. Yuu eu quero você agora...

- E a diversão completa? – perguntei o olhando, eu nem bem tinha começado a estimulá-lo daquela forma.

- Temos que trabalhar, por favor, vem logo pra mim.

Curvei-me um pouco mais e deixei um forte chupão em sua coxa que deixaria marcas por alguns dias, bem em um lugar que tinha descoberto ontem mesmo o quanto era sensível para ele, guiei-o pelas pernas a se sentar em meu colo e nem bem esperei ele fazer isso meus lábios já tinham tomado posse de seu pescoço. Uma das minhas mãos guiava os movimentos que eu queria que ele fizesse pelos cabelos e a outra alisou seu rosto até encontrar e acabar dentro da boca de Uruha. Eu chupava e mordia todo seu pescoço enquanto meus dedos eram massageados pela língua de Kou.

Parei tudo o que fazia para observar suas expressões enquanto fosse o preparar. Meu médio circundava maldosamente sua entrada, mas sem invadi-la, ele mantinha os olhos fechados esperando o ato que não acontecia e na medida em que a ansiedade o tomava vi o quadril de Kou se insinuando, rebolando. Sorri.

- Yuuuu – ele miou

- Ta aqui. – disse como que se fosse ele quem tivesse fugindo e cutuquei sua entrada com o dedo, vi ele morder o próprio lábio e se mover sobre meu dedo, fazendo-o adentrar em seu corpo junto com um gemido arrastado.

Passei a movê-lo e gira-lo enquanto ele prendia seus olhos nos meus e seus braços em torno do meu pescoço. Adicionei o indicador na brincadeira e Kou não mais mordia seus lábios, mas mordiscava minha orelha enquanto dizia o quanto estava ansioso pela brincadeira de verdade, de como queria se sentir aquecido e preenchido por mim, deixei-me levar e sem muita espera adicionei o terceiro dedo. Movendo-os, abrindo-os, girando-os e os torcendo dentro de Uruha ouvindo os gemidos que, devido as posições, eram liberados dentro do meu ouvido. Maldade.

- Ahhn Yuu.. faça logo – ele gemeu a frase e quem sou eu para negar algo a ele...

- Eu não vou fazer nada, mas se você quiser... – retirei meus dedos de dentro dele e guiei meu membro rijo até sua entrada – está aqui.

Senti ele me enterrar em si, lento dentro de suas próprias limitações e dor. Quando terminou vi Kou liberar todo ar de seu peito enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, não resisti e afaguei-lhe os cabelos. Fato que o fez abrir os olhos e me olhar, deslizei de suas mechas para seu rosto, o trazendo para mim pelo queixo num ato que terminou em um beijo que só terminaria quando ele estivesse devidamente acostumado com o volume dentro de si.

Escorei-me na caixa atrás de mim (a do vaso) e deixei que ele guiasse nossa prazerosa aventura em seu próprio ritmo. Minhas mãos subiam e desciam sem parar por suas coxas, sentindo os músculos da região se contraírem fazendo suas coxas crescerem toda vez que ele subia por meu membro para então me fazer afundar em si novamente. Kouyou era todo gostoso, principalmente nos detalhes.

Suas mãos ainda unidas atrás do meu pescoço passaram a se segurar uma em cada ombro. Eu sei que devia estar com uma cara muito parecida com a de uma pessoa que passou por uma lobotomia, mas não importa, tinha certeza que boa parte do meu cérebro estava se esvaindo mesmo, derretendo por todo calor que vinha do corpo dele em torno do meu, levando todo meu resto de consciência para uma região bem específica do meu corpo.

Guiei minhas mãos às suas nádegas, separando-as e logo tive a sensação de ir ainda mais fundo dentro daquele corpo. Ele gritou alto ignorando o fato de estarmos no banheiro daquele andar. Kou gritou e parou jogando a cabeça para frente ofegante, ser tocado naquele ponto fez seu corpo se contrair de tal forma que seus músculos travaram.

- Ahn Yuu... eu preciso...

- Pede – disse apertando seu bumbum com força, ele merecia uma punição por parar algo em um momento tão gostoso.

- Me fode – ele miou.

- Pede com vontade – mandei.

- Me fode Yuu, me fode bem gostoso – ele deixou sua voz aveludada ecoar alto pelo lugar, moveu-se manhosamente mais uma vez em meu colo.

- Gostoso é ouvir você gemendo. É aqui que você quer que eu te toque? –Movi meu quadril uma vez com força e ele gritou com o prazer. – É aqui Kou? – Me movi outra vez na mesma maneira brusca e mais uma vez ele me respondeu com um grito cheio de prazer. – É gostoso? – atingi-lhe no mesmo ponto mais uma vez.

- É.. – ele gritou, eu pude ver sua glande rosada luzir ele devia mesmo estar se sentindo muito bem.

- Quer mais? – seus olhos tinham uma fina lâmina de malicia que os fazia cintilar, o nome disso é prazer. – Pede.

- Mais Yuu, me fode mais assim gostoso – Ah seu desejo para mim é sempre uma ordem e passei a estocar-lhe repetidas vezes no mesmo local e eu tinha certeza que o prédio inteiro nos ouviria – Ahh.. Ahn.. Ahn.. isso... Ahn... mais... Ahn... isso... gostoso... demais.. Ahh..Ahh..Ahh..Ahhnyuu

Eu sei que eu estava gritando tanto quanto ele, cada vez que o tocava seu corpo estremecia fazendo o meu vibrar. Eu quase já não aguentava mais quando vi Kou usar o que parecia ser o resto de fôlego que tinha para gritar e todo seu corpo se fechou em mim e o liquido quente liberado em meu abdome, não me contive e despejei-me dentro dele. Eu ainda tinha os olhos fechados curtindo as sensações do orgasmo quando senti a textura de papel barato em meu abdome (papel higiênico.)

- Foi por pouco – ouvi sua voz, é claro que sabia o que ele estava limpando no meu abdome, ainda assim abri meus olhos para entendê-lo. – Por um momento esqueci que você estava de camiseta, quando lembrei quase foi tarde demais. Ainda pegou um pouco aqui na barra, desculpe.

- Nem da pra perceber – fiquei observando ele terminar de remover seu sêmen de meu abdome. Realmente encantado.

- É.. com exceção do Takanori – ele riu e nossos olhos se encontraram, isso foi estranho e ele parou de rir.

Eu diria que ficamos alguns minutos nos olhando daquela forma, será que essa era a hora certa pra dizer que o queria? Movi meus lábios pra falar, mas não sabia quais palavras usar e quando finalmente encontrei voz para começar dizendo seu nome senti o peso de seu corpo saindo de cima do meu.

- Shima eu...

- Temos que ir trabalhar – sua voz me parecia mesmo triste, mas ele sorria enquanto se vestia.

- É – concordei, tinha novamente deixado as boas sensações tomarem conta do meu bom senso e outra vez me esquecido: Para Takashima Kouyou era apenas sexo.

.:.

Uruha

.:.

Gelei, estava tão perdido em sensações que não percebia o que fazia. Talvez Yuu tivesse interpretado mal a boba ação de querer limpá-lo, eu sou mesmo um idiota, queria convencê-lo de que poderíamos seguir com as coisas de acordo com as regras que ele dita e não consigo me policiar nem com coisas tão supérfluas.

Aquele olhar era estranho, acho que nunca nos encaramos assim. Depois do fim ele sempre se levanta e vai embora e por isso agora esse olhar me apavora.

- Shima eu... – droga, la vem ele me dizer o que? Que lamenta? Que isso nunca mais vai acontecer? Não eu não quero ouvir isso agora, ainda me sinto relaxado pelo prazer que ele me deu. Aoi pode muito bem esperar até amanhã pra dizer que estava arrependido.

- Temos que ir trabalhar – ainda assim era triste, mas eram as regras do nosso jogo. Regras criadas por ninguém e que ele nunca ousaria me dizer, mas eu sabia que era assim que tinha que ser.

CONTINUA

Nhá.. eu achei o lemon fofo =3

/apanha

Eh pq vcs ainda não viram os outros dois que tem aí pra frente /apanhamais

Tomara que gostem... ^.~

Diferente dos capítulos anteriores esse ficou mais grandinho... (eh claro tem sexo no meio =3)


	5. Era só um post inocente

**História: **Irresistível Atração

**Capítulo: **05 de 07

**Publicada: **

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **GazettE não é meu, essa história é de mentirinha, não vou passar ela no troco e nem pretendo ofender pessoas

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela

**Personagens: **Aoi & Uruha.

**Comentários:** Só esse e mais dois então... Espero que não tenha ficado confusa e que tenha agradado pelo menos alguém ^.~

IRRESISTÍVEL ATRAÇÃO_5. FOI APENAS UM POST INOCENTE

_Por Kami-chan_

- Kai? Oi, bom é que eu e o Uruha já estamos ensaiando aqui faz um tempinho e vocês não vem – disse ao baterista pelo telefone.

- Certo Aoi não saia do estúdio por nada nesse mundo OK – Kai parecia... aflito?

- A...aconteceu alguma coisa? – me preocupei

- Aconteceu. Só não sai do estúdio entendeu? Estamos indo pra aí. – desligou.

- Nossa – A voz de Uruha vinha de um pequeno vitrô. É normal ter tanta gente assim na frente da companhia?

- Uhm? – estranhei, algo ruim passou pela minha cabeça. Nisso a porta foi invadida por Kai, Ruki e Reita.

- Aoi pra quem você falou do termino do casamento? Perguntou Kai aflito.

- Ué só pra vocês por quê?

- Porque tem um circo aí fora de repórteres querendo saber do termino repentino do seu casamento. – Quem respondeu foi Ruki.

- O que? – Eu não sei de onde tirei voz pra falar, eu devia estar branco, senti o peso do meu corpo quadruplicar, minha cabeça flutuar e por sorte tinha ali um amplificador onde caí sentado. – Terminei tudo antes do almoço, fui pra casa fazer música e vim pra cá quando o Kai ligou. Vocês foram as primeiras se as únicas pessoas a saberem.

- Isso por sua parte – disse Reita me entregando uma garrafinha de água gelada – E ela?

- Não, Aika não faz o tipo de quem buscaria a mídia pra essas coisas – Foi a vez de Uruha.

- Bom, seja la como foi, VAZOU – disse Kai e outro pavor me assolou. Se vazou o fim, o que mais será que a pessoa que divulgou isso sabia? Olhei para Uruha, acho que ele entendeu meu medo, pois logo fez a pergunta mestra.

- O que exatamente estão dizendo Kai? – perguntou daquele jeito calmo que engana todo mundo.

- Que Yuu terminou o casamento por causa da banda – bufei, um pouco de alívio um pouco indignado. Esse era justamente o motivo que repórteres sem informação jogam na mídia.

- Bom pra comprar um porsche é que não ia ser, né. – disse fazendo Reita rir.

- Mas não foi né? Tipo... por causa da banda... – Ruki me perguntou meio incerto.

- Eu já disse o motivo Takanori.

- Espera! – Kou pulou quase inflamando pela ideia – Eu acho que sei o que aconteceu – todos olhamos para ele – Kai ta conectado? – Ele falou apontando pra note book do moreno que ficava sempre ligado. Ele nem esperou a confirmação de Kai para se sentar diante do mesmo.

- Será que da pra explicar Takashima – pediu Kai.

- Claro, oras é a coisa mais obvia do mundo... – então ele parou e franziu o cenho – Nossa Aoi já ta em todos os sites – disse em outro tom e então voltou a "explicar" sua teoria. – Aqui está, é o que toda garota faz. Aposto que ela nem fez por mal. – Ele virou o computador para os outros.

- Aika tem um blog? – Perguntei surpreso – Como _você_ sabia disso?

- Surpresa é você não saber que a sua noiva tem um, todas as garotas tem – Respondeu Reita.

- Gente essa garota está realmente triste, acho que ela não fez esse texto pra ferrar com Aoi... É só um... desabafo.

- Ela nem deve ter se ligado do que estava fazendo – disse aos outros, verdade seja dita, aquele não era um texto da 'namorada do Aoi', era o desabafo de uma garota que havia sido rejeitada às vias de casar!

- Nossa Yuu ela tinha contratado o melhor buffet da cidade – disse Ruki que agora navegava completamente absorto pelo conteúdo da página pessoal de Aika.

- Ruki. – Reita o advertiu

- Certo, mistério resolvido! Vamos cuidar do nosso problema Ahh por falar em problema, Yuu e Kou já resolveram o problema que tinham? – Kai perguntou inocente.

- Problema que nunca acaba – disse para mim, mas acho que foi alto porque Uruha riu e Kai me olhou torto – Disse algo Kai?

- Perguntei se resolveu seu problema com Uruha – agora eu entendi porque ele riu, não tinha ouvido a pergunta de Kai, mas acabei dando a resposta cujo duplo sentido apenas Kou entendia.

- Ah resolvemos sim. Na verdade até já criamos alguma coisa aqui enquanto não decidíamos ligar pra vocês – levantei agora já sentindo todo meu corpo no lugar, ia pegar a guitarra, mas...

- Hey Aoi, sua camiseta está suja – sorri amarelo para Ruki.

- É mesmo? Kai nos chamou com tanta urgência hoje cedo que devo ter vindo com ela suja e nem percebi. – Às vezes eu pareço uma criança mentindo.

- Não! Não estava suja antes de sairmos da sala de reunião – Monk no inferno! Imagina se o Uru não tivesse a levantado na hora certa e gozado em cheio nela, cara, era só uma manchinha.

- Que seja – fiz menção de ir pegar a guitarra, mas então aquele enfeite de chimarrão abriu a boca de novo.

- Nee isso parece... – gelei, mas aí Uruha entrou no meu campo de visão pegando na barra da minha camiseta como se tivesse a examinando-a pela primeira vez na vida e cortou a fala de Ruki.

- Parece com algum tipo de seiva de árvore. Você deve ser se encostado em algo enquanto conversávamos – Como Ruki tem a lata de dizer que Kou é o burro da banda, eu nunca pensaria em uma resposta dessas tão rápido (er... e.e")

- Certo, vamos, por favor, começar a tocar – pediu Kai dando a mínima pra sujeira na minha roupa, oh por hide pelo menos um. Minhas notas não vão mudar pela roupa que estou usando.. vesti a alça da guitarra, mas aí veio a voz do chibi novamente.

- Como vocês poderiam estar lá fora a ponto de se sujar de seiva de árvore, mas não viram nem um de todos aqueles repórteres? – Ah Takanori, vou achatá-lo até você caber dentro de uma cápsula de Kinder Ovo.

- Ruki – Reita advertiu mais uma vez, dessa vez já cansado.

- Não sei Ruki chama o CSI pra descobrir ou acredita na intervenção divina. É tão importante uma mancha na minha camiseta?

- Ué depende do que é essa mancha, porque sinceramente isso parece porra mesmo – Sim eu fiquei vermelho com a resposta dada por Ruki – Vocês por acaso fizeram sexo? – Silêncio e três pares de olhos olhando famintos para mim e Uruha. – Oh meu Deus vocês fizeram sexo! – ele afirmou e começou a rir.

- Ruki, chega. – sim era Reita, po a missão dele no grupo era deter a mente insana de Takanori e como ele não se flagrava que não dava pra fazer isso só chamando Ruki Ruki Ruki depois que ele já tinha feito a merda.

- NÃO! – quase que junto com Reita, Uruha e eu respondemos apressadamente em uníssono.

- Negativa aflita em coro é um sim – disse o baixinho e olhei aflito de um para outro ali.

- Ruki se é importante pra você, leva minha roupa pra analise – e depois vai pro inferno – Eu tenho uma penca de problemas no momento e não da pra ficar aqui alimentando sua imaginação pervertida. Achei que tínhamos uma música pra fazer.

- Vamos chibi, se controla – disse Akira guiando o vocalista pelos ombros até seu posto, então o deixou la e foi pegar seu baixo que estava ao meu lado e disse baixo o suficiente para somente eu ouvir. – Sabe, negativa aflita assim em coro é mesmo um sim. – e sorriu cúmplice, tentei me manter sério, mas senti meus lábios se repuxarem sem que eu os pudesse conter formando um discreto sorriso visto apenas pelo baixista. Reita era um cara em quem eu confiava.

Passado todos os motivos de estresse entre a banda, mostramos o que de fato eu tinha preparado em casa que por milagre combinou em cheio com algo que Uruha também tinha feito em casa. Tentamos a melodia com a bateria uma vez e pouquíssimos ajustes teriam que ser feitos, o tempo literalmente voou.

Era bom poder trabalhar sem a pressão de saber que estava sendo um peso na vida de uma mulher que eu não amava, talvez houvesse uma atração e um interesse no começo, mas cada passo tomado depois foi decidido pelo desespero e não pelo amor, meu amor já tinha dono e mesmo que Kou agisse de maneira tão... profissional diante ao que tínhamos, poder estar ali sem o peso do remorso já era uma grande conquista, não me sentia tão leve há meses.

Tentamos a música com Ruki e a banda toda, ficou ótima. Faltavam ensaios é claro, erros surgiam, mas logo eram contornados. O importante era que finalmente tínhamos uma música para apresentar.

- Ta bom chega, já estou ficando com bolhas e Ruki está ficando rouco. Fizemos muito mais do que pretendíamos hoje – disse Kai encerrando o ensaio.

- Yeah – Uruha ergueu os dois braços estendidos como quem comemorava uma vitória, então largou a guitarra e andou a te a geladeira do local, massageando o ombro que recebia o peso do instrumento.

Reita largou o baixo imediatamente com todo zelo e cuidado e foi buscar algo verde que estendeu à Takanori pra ele fazer um bochecho, Kai tinha razão nosso vocalista estava começando a ficar rouco. O que não queríamos de jeito nenhum, seria péssimo finalmente ultrapassar um problema pra cair em outro, na verdade seria cômico e apavorante ao mesmo tempo. Vencido pelo cansaço o chibi fez o gargarejo e literalmente puxou Reita em direção a porta, acenando um breve 'falô' pro resto de nós e ambos sumiram.

- Nee hoje faz exatamente dois anos né? – Kai disse finalmente tirando suas luvinhas de meio dedo que privavam suas mãos de se ferirem demais.

- Dois anos de que? – perguntei deixando de olhar para a porta que eles tinham atravessado.

- Ué dois anos que eles nam... – Kai ficou vermelho, e travou a fala na mesma hora – Er.. olha a hora ensaiamos muito mais que eu previa, bye – disse esse nada com nada e também sumiu pela porta me deixando com aquela sensação de que eu havia perdido algo muito importante da história.

- E então agora?

- Como é que é? – olhei pasmo para o único ser ainda presente na sala – Agora o que? – ele riu da minha cara, é serio, só eu e Kou naquela sala fonte de fantasias para qualquer músico e ele me pergunta 'e agora?' e agora eu jogo ele contra um amplificador ou acabo de uma vez com esse nosso joguinho bobo, quero poder mostrar as coisas boas que sinto.

- Os repórteres que devem estar esperando por você la embaixo, o que vai fazer com eles? – Ahh é isso? Po no meio de um ensaio tão bem aproveitado eu nem me lembrava mais dessa gente.

- Eu não posso simplesmente ignora-los? – perguntei seguindo Kou que já estava abrindo a porta da sala para sairmos e aquela fantasia com aquelas caixas e tal..fica pra outro dia então né..

- Você vai ter que falar com alguém mais cedo ou mais tarde – ele riu.

- Mais tarde. Vamos indo, quem sabe desistiram. – E eis então que o silêncio se fez, com o tempo passei a temer esse silêncio, era nessa hora que ficava tão claro a escala de diferença entre ter sexo e ter Kouyou. Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa, isso tinha que ter fim. – Err.. Kou sobre nós...

- Eu sei – ele me cortou... isso ta virando hábito – Não vai mais acontecer

- Não. Vai acontecer de novo sim, sabemos disso e não adianta mentir assim para nós mesmos, parece muito patético. – ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados, acho que o surpreendi... ou assustei. – A menos é claro que você REALMENTE não queira.

- Parece muito patético você achar que não quero depois de tantas vezes, depois de todos aqueles gemidos dentro de um banheiro da gravadora há pouquíssimas horas atrás.

- Eu gosto dos seus gemidos – Eu mereço o premio Baka mor, que isso eu querendo achar um jeito de tentar explicar a ele que o amo e saio com 'gosto dos seus gemidos'. Ainda assim ele pareceu ter recebido a notícia com bom humor, pois me socou de leve no ombro. Ele deve ter escutado isso como apenas mais um comentário pervertido e sem valor.

- Vamos descer de escada? – ele me perguntou, olhei pro hall do elevador e vi um pequeno grande grupo que esperava pelo mesmo e concordei com a cabeça seguindo rumo à escada com ele.

- Então, como você sabia que a Aika tinha um blog?

- Todas as garotas tem...

- Sim, mas há uma diferença entre saber isso e saber exatamente o link do blog de uma pessoa..

- Ah sei lá Yuu, devo ter caído aí no site por acaso.. devo ter visto o link no site da banda por.. algum outro site.

- Sei. – sentia que ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa, mas quem sou eu pra me cansar pensando nisso. Mas então ele me roubou de meus pensamentos com um tom típico de um adolescente que já gastou toda mesada em meia semana e agora precisa pedir dinheiro pro pai pra não perder o super show da banda preferida que vai ter e todos os amigos vão.

- Yuu – me chamou naquele tom e o olhei desconfiado. – Levando assim em conta, tipo tudo o que aconteceu hoje – ele parecia se esquecer que estava de calças, pois estava procurando pela barra dos shorts pelas coxas. – Eu estava pensando, se de repetente, você não queria ir jantar lá em casa. – quase ri pelo pedido.

- Eu acho que hoje não é o melhor dia Kou, tem uma penca de repórteres abelhudos atrás de mim e além do mais, eu preciso comer algo, ainda nem almocei e... – olhei o visor do telefone. – já são 21:00.

- Eu convidei você pra JANTAR se você não entendeu, sabe ocasião onde se prepara comida para desfrutar com a pessoa convidada.

- É.. mesmo assim sabemos que uma vez dentro do seu apartamento eu não vou querer saber de sentar à mesa pra jantar. – ele ficou vermelho com o comentário, mas eu estava sendo sincero pelo menos.

- Yuuu – ele me repreendeu com soco meio forte no braço.

- Desculpe. Mas é serio Kouyou, hoje é melhor ir cada um pro seu apartamento. – foi um pouco triste, vi meu colega murchar um pouco.

- Então Yuu, até amanhã. Se precisar de qualquer coisa pra se livrar dos repórteres só ligar OK. – eu nem tinha percebido que já tínhamos decido todas as escadas.

- OK. – e mais uma vez meus olhos tinham que cair dentro dos dele, sacanagem, isso sempre acontece nos momentos menos oportunos. Acho que ele tinha se aproximado pra se despedir, mas pra mim já era tarde pra isso, guiei o guitarrista de mechas tingidas a modo que trouxesse seu corpo para mim e o beijei.

É.. esses meus dias de insanidade estavam ficando cada vez mais confusos. De repente senti como que se não gritasse de uma vez para aquele garoto que o amava mais que tudo morreria corroído por dentro. (não Aoi o nome disso eh azia) Por que era tão difícil apenas abrir a boca e dizer? Como na noite anterior elas tinham saído com tanta espontaneidade pelo grito que me sufocava? Por que ele não tinha ouvido de uma vez?

E foi aí que a luz brilhou na minha cabeça, eu não precisava dizer nada, pois... já tinha dito. Separei o beijo, não nossos corpos.

- Uru você tem algo pra fazer esta noite? – perguntei o admirando.

- Aoi você acabou de recusar meu convite pra jantar – ele fez uma cara zangada.

- É.. – mais isso foi antes de beijar você. – Mas é que tem algo que eu realmente gostaria que você fizesse por mim.

- Diga.

- Me diz, você ainda tem o hábito de gravar nossas transas? – perguntei como quem pede emprestado um par de meias, sabe eu sabia que ele não fazia a menor ideia que eu sabia da existência de gravações nossas.

- Er.. eu.. etto.. quem disse que eu... – ele começou e olhei divertido para ele – Como você sabe que eu gravo? – E eu por acaso não conheceria seus fetiches, hum.

- Não importa, você nos gravou na noite passada? – não importa mesmo, adorei ter encontrado um dos vídeos por acaso, mas se ele nos gravou na noite anterior... bom, vi ele dizer que sim com a cabeça completamente vermelha – E já assistiu? – ele fez que não, como eu imaginava não havia tido tempo pra isso no meio da loucura toda que tinha sido aquelas últimas 24 horas. – Então Kou, eu gostaria muito que você fosse pra casa e assistisse ela todinha, do começo até o fim.

- Você recusou meu pedido de jantar pra me fazer assistir um vídeo que com certeza vai me deixar na mão Shiroyama?

- É o nome é sadismo, eu juro que vou ficar imaginando la do meu apartamento. – ele riu – É serio Kou, assista e depois de assistir a tudo se ainda quiser, pode aparecer lá em casa. – dessa vez ele me olhou curioso e acho que foi um sim.

CONTINUA

No próximo capítulo, assistiremos a um vídeo junto com o Uruha-san

Se alguém gostou deixa review... se não gostou, deixa review tb criticas não mordem, só cutucam ;p


	6. A noite de ontem

**História: **Irresistível Atração

**Capítulo: **06 de 07

**Publicada: **03/04/2010

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem, as informações trazidas pela fic são fictícias e criadas pela minha cabeça, Aoi e Uruha não tem um relacionamento amoroso...

...pelo menos não assumidamente kkkk /apanha

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela, Lemon

**Personagens: **Aoi & Uruha.

**Comentários:**Gente, é esse capítulo aqui, o próximo e deu *.* Será o FIM, espero que gostem ^.~

IRRESISTÍVEL ATRAÇÃO_6. A NOITE DE ONTEM

_Por Kami-chan_

_Oh por hide-sama, minha cabeça vai dar um nó cego duplo sem ponta. Esse moreno vai acabar com meus neurônios. Que palhaçada foi o dia de hoje afinal? _

_Só hoje fui convidado por Aika para um almoço que, por minha causa, não aconteceu. Gritei poucas e boas pro Aoi, depois chorei horrores me arrependendo. Tive medo de vê-lo à tarde, mas mantive minha pose de durão. Até ele me surpreender no banheiro, e que delícia de banheiro. Tremo cada vez que ele me olha desse jeito. Ele parecia nem lembrar das coisas que eu disse com toda confusão. _

_Tremo e me delicio com a malicia que transparece em cada olhar. Fiquei com pena pelos repórteres, Aoi não nega que adora uma câmera, mas acho que não numa situação assim. Senti seu medo ao receber a notícia e sua irritação pelas provocações de Ruki, sim eu realmente senti como se fosse em mim. Senti mesmo sabendo não ter esse direito. Ou pelo menos me sentindo assim até ele vir com aquela de que não haveria mais as falsas promessas de "nunca mais" e eu sentia aquilo quase como se fosse... oficial. _

_Mesmo que eu nunca fosse dele, e o máximo que poderíamos chegar a ser fosse oficialmente amantes. Teria que me repetir, aquilo era muito pouco perto do que eu sentia, mas era o pouco do moreno que cabia a mim. E eu continuaria com aquela história, amando-o em segredo, se essa fosse a condição para não perder seus beijos e nem o calor de seu corpo._

_Sim, exatamente como uma criança boba, depois que fiquei sozinho logo após ele me beijar na despedida, eu chorei de emoção. Não, eu não me derramei aos prantos como o Ruki faz, apenas não fui capaz de conter aquelas duas ou três lagriminhas. Tudo bem que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia se apaixonar novamente, outra Aika poderia aparecer e talvez eu fosse largado naquela falsa promessa mais uma vez, mas nada disso me importava agora. _

_A forma como ele se dirigiu a mim me fez sentir como que se houvesse algo, ainda indescritível em minha vista, mas ainda assim... algo entre nós. Devo me punir depois por ser tão burro, mas agora eu só quero me iludir na falsa sensação de ter Yuu pra mim e o melhor, ele disse que eu posso ir a casa dele depois, e só de pensar meu coração bate a mil. Pela primeira vez me encontraria com ele não por um falso motivo forjado, mas sim porque ambos estávamos admitindo um para o outro que queríamos aquilo. E pela primeira vez desde que tudo tinha começado, nós podíamos querer aquilo sem culpa alguma, sem um terceiro coração para ferir._

.:.

- Hm.. – Uruha jogou as chaves em cima da mesa e se encostou na guarda de um sofá olhando para o mesmo com um sorriso bobo, quase vitorioso. – Pelo menos agora ele admite que podemos repetir nossas loucuras gostosas, mais que isso, disse que posso passar la mais tarde depois de assistir o vídeo. – fez questão em repetir em voz alta seus últimos pensamentos como se cada palavra fosse capaz de conter o dom raro de tornar tudo em uma absoluta verdade.

_O vídeo, nunca imaginei que Yuu soubesse do meu fetichizinho por rever nossas transas. Sempre as via nas noites que não via o guitarrista. Ri alto sozinho na sala, pelo menos ele não pareceu nem um pouco incomodado com a informação. Qualquer dia desses faço uma edição dos melhores momentos e dou pra ele. A noite de ontem foi com certeza a melhor que tivemos, foi diferente e muito mais gostoso. _

E ainda com um sorriso sapeca enfeitando sua face, foi ao computador para assistir tudo como Aoi mandou, a máquina ainda estava ligando e Uruha pensava muito no que teria de importante no vídeo. Tinha acontecido na noite anterior e ele lembrava muito bem de todos os detalhes. Pensou seriamente em apenas ir para a casa de Yuu e dizer que já tinha assistido tudo, mas não Aoi saberia e ainda poderia ficar chateado, tinham dado um belo passo hoje para chateá-lo assim tão cedo.

Olhou mais uma vez para a máquina ainda ligando e decidiu tomar um banho antes de assistir, assim já estaria pronto para ir ao apartamento de Aoi quando terminasse. E cerca de quinze minutos depois já estava novamente na frente do computador de banho tomado, mas não vestido, apenas enrolado na toalha. Não era burro o suficiente pra duvidar que assistir a ele e Yuu transando não lhe causaria reações que poderiam resultar em uma roupa recém colocada, suja.

O VÍDEO ON:

- Eu acho que quase conseguimos algo hoje, se trabalharmos bastante em cima dessa melodia ela tem como ficar boa. – Yuu disse despindo-se da guitarra e colocando-a cuidadosamente sobre a mesa.

- Ta, pera aí, deixa eu pegar outra caneta la porque essa daqui já era. – Kou levantou deixando sua guitarra no sofá que não era ocupado por Aoi e correu pro quarto – Aqui – disse voltando cerca de dez minutos depois.

Uruha ia entregar o objeto ao outro guitarrista, afobado do seu jeito entrou ao lado de um sofá, contornou o vago espaço entre o mesmo e a mesinha de centro, passou pela poltrona onde estava sentado antes e agora só faltava atravessar o caminho apertado entre a mesma mesinha e o sofá de dois lugares onde estava Yuu. Kouyou fez o caminho de lado, pois a caixa amplificadora instalada de qualquer jeito ali diminuiu ainda mais o espaço da salinha que já não era assim tão grande.

Ele já estava quase em seu destino quando o telefone do apartamento tocou e instintivamente Kou olhou na direção do mesmo sem deixar de andar e foi nessa hora que ele sentiu seu pé enroscar em alguma coisa. Aoi apenas observava o guitarrista coxudo vir em sua direção, previu a merda, Uruha tropeçou no fio plugado à guitarra que estava sobre a mesa. Num ato de misericórdia se moveu como um gato no sofá para salvar sua guitarra da queda. Impediu que Kou derrubasse a mesma, mas viu o corpo de quase um metro e oitenta de altura cair sobre si.

A cena: Aoi sentado espremido contra o sofá com um belo, gostoso e de aparência angelical guitarrista deitado em seu colo, entre seus braços que repousavam, um sob as costas de Kou e o outro sobre as pernas do mesmo. O alto dorso e a cabeça de Uruha estavam escorados no braço do sofá, os pés de Aoi tinham ido aparar repousados sobre a mesinha quando seu corpo se arqueou pelo impacto e esse fato ajudava a formar um encaixe perfeito entre seus colos.

O maldito telefone ainda tocava, mas nenhum deles dava bola, havia acontecido o que ambos estavam esperando secretamente desde que chegaram ali com a vaga desculpa de trabalhar; o primeiro passo dado acidentalmente. Kou ainda estava de olhos fechados pensando no impacto que atingiu parte de suas costas. Aoi preso na imagem do figurão que devia ter mais ou menos um metro e vinte só de perna, usando um short preto e justo de tamanho micro e a camiseta que era branca na frente e preta atrás, nas mangas e nos dizeres da estampa e que no momento estava um pouco erguida pelo tombo, deixando um belo pedaço de pele a mostra... pedindo por contato.

A mão que estava sobre as pernas de Kou seguiu por vontade própria pela pele leitosa de seu abdome a mostra, os dedos percorreram pela região exposta, mas logo exigiram por mais e com destreza levou o pano da camiseta corpo acima até onde suas posições permitiam. Uruha não ousava abrir os olhos, apenas sentiu sua respiração pesar apreciando o carinho tão delicado, uma expedição delicada e deliciosa que Yuu percorria por seu corpo.

Não haviam palavras a serem ditas, nenhum deles ousava abrir a boca, temerosos de que qualquer palavra pudesse fazer o outro recobrar a consciência de que aquilo era errado e assim, colocar um fim em tudo que ainda não tinha acontecido. Por isso, mesmo Aoi estando preocupado em saber se o loiro estava bem, ou se tinha se machucado com a queda, permaneceu calado. Ao mesmo tempo em que Uruha deixava que apenas as reações de seu corpo dissessem ao moreno que estava de acordo com aquilo, que seu toque era bem vindo.

Aoi deixava a mão percorrer por cada partizinha do corpo diante do seu como se estivesse descobrindo algo de uma textura totalmente nova e completamente gostosa, admirando atentamente as bolinhas que surgiam cada vez que a pele de Kou se arrepiava. Mas isso logo se tornou insuficiente e mão desceu pela lateral do corpo passando da pele para o tecido liso do short e logo em seguida para a pele novamente, desta vez pelos músculos rijos das coxas, continuou a senti-lo até um pouco abaixo do joelho, o limite de onde alcançava naquela posição e então passou a acariciar a outra perna. Subindo tão lentamente quanto desceu, mas agora pela parte interna das coxas, o que fez Uruha arfar baixinho quando o carinho chegou em um ponto específico na região de suas coxas. Um ponto sensível a mais do mais novo, e uma nova descoberta para Aoi.

Aoi parou ali, deixando sua mão marcar o que seria um ponto mais sensível do outro e flexionou seu corpo a ponto que pudesse começar a mesma linha de carinhos em seu abdome, mas dessa vez com os lábios. Tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, estava 'errando' mais uma vez, mas também não estava ouvindo Uruha reclamar. Pelo contrario, sentiu Kou tremer logo ao primeiro toque dos lábios carnudos na lateral baixa da barriga, sorriu e olhou para o rosto do homem sobre seu colo.

Não havia espaço para outros pensamentos mais realistas do que a química desencadeada em seus corpos descontroladamente. Não havia palavras de justificativas, não havia desculpas e acima de tudo, não havia um mundo la fora onde a vida de um deles tomava um rumo tão ao avesso da intimidade que dividiam tão bem ali.

Uruha estava mordendo a falange distal de um indicador e tinha a face levemente enrubescida. A coisa entre eles foi sempre mais direta, completamente carnal, que estar se deixando tão entregue por algo assim tão carinhosamente simples, o deixava um pouco constrangido.

Acima de tudo tinha medo desse tipo de contato, coisas desse tipo poderiam o fazer sonhar alto e acreditar que um dia Yuu pudesse ser inteira e completamente seu, somente seu. Deixou um gemido escapar quando os lábios voltaram a tocar sua pele, e a ponta do polegar que pousava tentadoramente em sua coxa passou a se mover mansa com leves carinhos que deixavam aquela região tão sensível quase adormecida.

Aoi estava adorando aquilo tudo, Uruha tão entregue a si e tão perdido ante ao resto. Era tão diferente de tudo o que já tinham feito era quase como que se Yuu pudesse sentir que o outro fosse realmente seu. Como se já se amassem há anos e não houvesse mais barreiras a serem rompidas entre os dois.

O moreno se moveu no sofá, a fim de tirar Uruha de seu colo e deixá-lo deitado apenas sobre o móvel, enquanto Aoi colocava-se meio que de lado entre as costas do sofá e o outro, tendo agora mais mobilidade.

Tentou usar a liberdade de suas mãos para descer o short que Kou vestia, mas ele pareceu ter acordado o outro que o impediu de fazer o que queria. Olhou para o mesmo e viu no rosto vermelho uma resposta à negativa, nunca haveria espaço para uma peça íntima entre Kou e aquele short justo, achou engraçado, no fim ele o queria completamente nu mesmo, mas respeitou e ao invés de descer a peça subiu o tecido de uma das pernas até o limite.

Então experimentou as reações de Kou ao depositar seus lábios naquela região onde o mesmo tinha se mostrado tão sensível, e sentiu-o tremer ao toque úmido, gemer aos beijos molhados e arquear o corpo levemente diante de algumas leves mordidas. Sentindo-se encantado ao notar que em alguns momentos nem mesmo o próprio Takashima parecia dono de suas ações, deixando os dedos gélidos se enroscarem nos fios negros, ou ainda arranhando de leve o pescoço do moreno.

Yuu sentia-se extasiado apenas em sentir e observar as reações de Kouyou aos seus carinhos e ainda mais satisfeito ao perceber que as reações não diminuíam à medida que ele se adiantava e subia os carinhos pela mesma coxa, ao contrario, apenas se intensificavam. Aoi mordeu o caminho pela virilha, queria poder ver qual as reações do outro com contato ali também, mas sabia que o short todo embolado naquela região não permitira a mesma coisa.

Percorreu com beijos salpicados sobre o tecido, toda a ereção e agora não mais ao lado, mas sobre Uruha voltou a deixar caminhos de saliva pelo abdome enquanto a mão subia ao encontro dos mamilos já excitados por baixo do tecido da camiseta. Os beijos continuaram subindo e só pararam quando o pedaço de pele acabou e Yuu entrou a camiseta toda repuxada, pulou até sua boca e a invadiu, sendo amplamente correspondido no beijo exigente e erótico.

- Ne Kou – falou mudando o curso do beijo para o pescoço – Podia ficar mais divertido se você se livrasse disso aqui né – continuou deixando que sua mão puxasse a camiseta amassada.

Aoi se afastou e ficou ajoelhado entre as pernas de Kouyou, observando cada movimento do ex loiro que, antes de mais nada, também se ajoelhou, arrumou a ereção desconfortável dentro do short de modo que todo pênis ficasse pra cima e então tirou a dita camiseta deixando praticamente todo seu corpo exposto, inclusive a glande rosada que se destacava entre o baixo abdome e a barra do short. Uruha sorriu ao ver a expressão no rosto de Yuu, achou engraçado e deixou que uma das pernas caísse pra fora do sofá com a outra ainda ajoelhada sobre o mesmo, aproximou-se de Aoi e sem precisar dizer nada ergueu também a camiseta usada pelo guitarrista de madeixas negras que se deixou levar pelo ato, erguendo os braços e deixando que Kouyou o despisse.

Uruha sorriu e logo mordeu o cantinho do lábio inferior direito assim que o tecido passou pelo rosto de Aoi que também lhe lançava um sorriso, mas esse completamente carregado de malícia e de uma profundidade que fez um frio a percorrer pela espinha de Kou. A perna do maior que ainda estava em cima do sofá também pulou pra fora fazendo ficar em pé e Uruha estendeu a mão na direção do outro com a intenção de guiá-lo até seu quarto, começando a andar, dando as costas quando o mesmo a pegou. Mas o moreno não o seguiu, apenas usou o contato entre suas mãos para puxá-lo e faze-lo cair sentado novamente no sofá enquanto Aoi usava do mesmo impulso para se levantar.

- Yu..Yuu – ele deixou escapar no processo.

Ainda de pé Aoi se inclinou cercando o corpo de Kouyou com os braços postos um de cada lado de seu corpo, com as mãos espalmadas no encosto sofá que sustentava as costas de Uruha. Este, instintivamente abriu as pernas para melhor acomodar o moreno.

Sussurrou no ouvido do maior o quanto aquele olhar inebriado e perdido era tentador e lhe excitava, estimulando o mais novo a guiar as mãos pelo corpo diante de si, arrancando pronunciados ditos propositalmente. E que se mesclavam entre gemidos de contentamento e pedidos luxuriantes.

- Ne Kou ver você assim tão entregue me deixa tão excitado, me faz imaginar o que se passa por essa cabecinha agora e no que você faria comigo para me aliviar de tanto tesão. – O moreno ainda disse em seu ouvido, mas logo passou a dar atenção ao pescoço, lenta e calmamente da forma como ele já tinha aprendido ser aquela que arrancava mais gemidos do companheiro.

Kouyou entendeu o recado e as mãos que eram encorajadas a prosseguirem pelo corpo de Yuu com carinhos, encaminharam-se imediatamente para a abertura da calça, encontrando certa dificuldade para abri-la devido ao volume suprimido ali. Assim que abriu botão e zíper as mãos de Aoi passaram do sofá para os ombros de Kouyou ajudando o mais novo a despi-lo insinuando uma leve dança sensual, meneando o quadril para facilitar a remoção da calça justa.

A atuação fez a atenção de Uruha se desprender de seu trabalho para prender sues olhos no corpo que se movia sinuoso se insinuando para atiçar ainda mais sua vontade. As calças tinham ido parar no chão e Yuu as chutou para algum lugar, mas o guitarrista mais novo ainda estava enfeitiçado pelos movimentos de seu algoz, a mão seguiu instintiva para o próprio membro ainda por cima do tecido do short, ganhando a atenção de Aoi, que sorriu malicioso ao ver a pontinha rosada cada vez mais reluzente de tesão, sabia que seu estado devia ser o mesmo senão pior.

- Gosta disso? – perguntou puxando a mão de Kou que tinha se tocado e a levando para seu corpo, sobre sua ereção também coberta. Enquanto Yuu se movia a mão de Uruha apesar de parada subia por seu corpo.

Sem responder, Kouyou balbuciou o quanto Aoi era gostoso. E como uma fera faminta puxou o corpo magro entre suas pernas e grudou os lábios na pele alva, que se arrepiou pela falta de sutileza da ação. Sentindo o gosto da pele do abdome em sua frente, deixando um rastro de saliva pelo caminho feito até afundar o órgão úmido no pequeno umbigo, penetrando-o de maneira provocante enquanto brincava com a jóia delicada que Aoi tinha ali, com a língua.

O membro do moreno sentiu uma leve fisgada, uma dose para lembrar-lo o quanto estava excitado e ansioso por mais. Gemeu ao sentir a língua de Kouyou jogando o pircing em seu umbigo para todos os lados, não resistiu chamar seu nome sem se preocupar com o tom urgente.

Num movimento quase que simultâneo, os dentes de Uruha rasparam a faixa de pele abaixo do umbigo, as mãos de Aoi se esconderam entre as mechas tingidas já sabendo qual seria a próxima região tomada pelo mais novo, mas não aconteceu o que Yuu almejava. Por pura maldade, Takashima parou ali e se afastou para tornar a olhar o moreno, tinha que mostrar que não era somente Aoi que tinha controle da situação. Para não sucumbir ao extremo desejo de chamá-lo de seu, tinha que impor a regra de que também tomava parte das rédeas ali.

- Ahh eu adoro esse olhar – disse ofegando pela antecipação do efeito que o trabalho realizado por aqueles lábios costumava lhe causar. Uru tinha recuado, ele não se importava, naqueles momentos o conhecia bem demais (sei, só não sabe enxergar o obvio neh baka) e gostava de vê-lo interagir de igual pra igual em seus joguinhos. A malícia ascendeu em seus olhos, fazendo a luz tomar conta dos orbes tão negros e frios.

- Mas eu não gosto só de olhar – respondeu o loiro possessivo o puxando pela lateral do corpo mais uma vez deixando as unhas lhe ferirem de propósito. – Gostoso – disse em alto e bom som, tomando o corpo de Aoi mais uma vez com a boca cheia, deixando vários chupões pela barriga. Com cuidado para não marcar o que não lhe pertencia.

- Ahhh – Aoi se quer sabia onde colocar as mãos Uruha parecia que, literalmente, estava tentando o comer e engolir inteiro. – Ahh Uru – sentiu uma fisgada que fez o corpo magro se contrair quando o maior lhe puxou a boxer negra e passou a manipular o membro intumescido.

- Hum Yuu – disse mirando o membro em sua mão – Que delícia – e lambeu toda extremidade provando de seu gosto – Viciante – engoliu a glande e se retirou – Gostoso – engoliu-o novamente e retirou-se por uma última vez para terminar a frase – Ahh como é grande e eu adoro – voltando de vez sua atenção ao trabalho realizado no falo do seu, sim naquele momento Aoi era o SEU moreno.

- Ahhh – Yuu não se continha ao gemer alto pelos trabalhos muito bem realizados pela boca de Takashima.

Uruha o encarava satisfeito, o moreno em pé em sua frente estava tão entregue, deixando-se levar por todos os movimentos de vai e vem dentro da boca apertada. Os gemidos mais altos acompanhavam a linda expressão de prazer do guitarrista fazendo Kouyou gemer junto, sentindo seu membro também pedir atenção e seu corpo alento.

- Ahh Kou eu... – tantas palavras poderiam completar aquela frase.

Amor, desejo, Aika e tantas outras coisas que ascendiam e giravam sem deixar rastros em sua mente, apagado por tudo que estivesse abaixo do desejo de ter aquele garoto para si para o resto da vida, mas não podia se deixar enfraquecer, sentir o prazer de Uruha sempre o enfraquecia. Na mistura de confusões não foi capaz da parar, não foi capaz de avisar ao loiro (não loiro) e despejou-se dentro da boca de Kouyou em um grito sôfrego acompanhado pelo sorriso satisfeito de Uruha. O mais novo adorava quando Yuu não conseguia se conter com seu trabalho oral, não era sempre que conseguia, mas era sempre um sinal de que faria seu amor gozar em dobro.

- Hum.. eu quero mais – disse o mais alto se erguendo para ficar na altura da boca de Aoi e morder o lábio carnudo e logo em seguida o queixo. – Eu quero ver como _você _vai fazer pra me livrar disso – continuou a falar enquanto se esfregava em Aoi, expondo-se.

Yuu o tomou a mão e com destreza o fez girar até que as costas de Kou ficassem coladas ao seu peito. A mão livre pousou ousada sobre a região tão sensível fazendo o mais alto se contrair e jogar a cabeça no ombro de Aoi.

- Quer se livrar disso, é? – perguntou alisando-o em um carinho muito íntimo, ainda sobre o short.

- Haaai – para não gemer, sua resposta saiu com um fiapo de voz.

- O que quer que eu faça? – perguntou meneando o quadril contra o corpo do loiro, mostrando o quanto aqueles gemidos e aquela entrega recomeçava, aos poucos, a deixá-lo excitado com facilidade.

- Ahh me come Aoi, me faz gemer até entrar no céu aos gritos.

- Pra cama Takashima. Chispa já pra cama loiro gostoso. – Mandou no tom baixo empurrando o maior pelo quadril após dar-lhe um tapa barulhento na lateral de sua coxa esquerda.

- Eu pintei meu oxigenado de chocolate Yuu – tentou parecer emburrado enquanto obedecia o menor, sempre obedecia. Se Yuu pedisse para transarem de cabeça pra baixo em uma árvore, ele iria.

- E ficou ainda mais bonito, mas vai continuar sendo o loiro tesudo – mordeu-lhe o ombro – coxudo – estapeou-lhe a coxa – e gostoso – terminou de falar apertando com força a ereção do mais novo.

- Ahh Yuu – O maior colava-se ainda mais no corpo atrás de si.

- Agora anda logo pro quarto antes que eu jogue você aqui no chão da sala mesmo. ( o q tb não eh mah ideia.)

VIDEO PAUSE \O/

Na frente do computador Uruha suava e ofegava. Algo entre suas pernas o incomodava muito. A melhor parte em assistir aos vídeos com Aoi era ver a forma como o moreno sempre se entregava tanto quanto ele. Dentro do abrigo do seu apartamento ele podia se enganar pensando que Yuu era seu. Seu amigo, amante e enamorado, ali dentro da pequena área do apartamento simples a vida era boa e a ilusão podia ser tomada como uma droga eficaz, fazendo que por algumas horas Shiroyama Yuu fosse inteiramente seu.

Não precisava olhar para o seu próprio corpo para saber que se encontraria duro como uma pedra. Aoi gostava de brincar consigo, só podia ser isso... mas que se dane, pois por mais forte que conseguisse ser diante dessa situação toda com Yuu, tinha que admitir, se Aoi gostava de brincar consigo, ele bem que adorava ser o seu brinquedo. Buscou na pasta o ícone da câmera do quarto para assistir ao desfecho da cena que fora iniciada na sala.

VIDEO ON AGAIN \O/

O casal ganhava o quarto com passadas unidas, quase como se fossem uma coisa só. O maior andava guiando seus passos para onde o menor, que ainda mantinha o corpo colado no seu, 'mandava'.

Aoi estava calmo, tinha se desfeito há pouco tempo atrás na boca de seu adorado koi e se sentia extremamente calmo para torturar Kouyou naquela cama a base de paciência. Guiou Uruha até a cama fazendo o guitarrista mais novo subir pela mesma engatinhando.

Puxou o queixo do garoto de quatro para si e tomou-lhe os lábios, sem fechar os olhos para não se perder demais naquela doce armação criada por sua mente, que insistia em ver Kouyou como uma parte de si, mas foi em vão. O cheiro forte da fragrância de bom gosto invadiu suas narinas levando-o para longe, sucumbindo ao desejo de fechar os olhos para o sentir melhor.

Para Uruha aquilo tudo, apesar de muito semelhante às transas animais banhadas pelo espírito sádico de Yuu, tinha um ar muito diferente. Tinha também carinho expresso em todo aquele desejo, e era isso que estava tornando a noite tão especial e que também seria responsável por, muito em breve, consumir completamente as duas consciências fragilizadas e tão enganadas a respeito dos sentimentos alheios.

Uruha permaneceu em quatro apoios obedecendo ao desejo de seu moreno que ao abandonar seus lábios seguiu reto para a pele alva de seu pescoço. Aoi chegou ao quarto de Uruha atrás do mesmo, o guiou até aquela cama e posicionou-se ao seu lado, e era ali que ficaria agora dividido no meio termo entre atrás e ao lado de Kou.

Afastou as mechas mais compridas do cabelo com vários comprimentos para alcançar a pele escondidinha da parte posterior do pescoço, mordendo-lhe a saliência de uma vértebra em especial, afastando-se apenas um pouquinho para o lado para ganhar a curva do ombro. Um dos braços cercou Takashima pelo dorso, circundando todo o corpo, percorrendo-o até alcançar o membro dentro do short.

Os beijos de Aoi continuaram a descer lentos pela lateral do corpo em sua frente, fazendo Takashima se arrepiar a cada novo toque. A mão que se movia estimulando seu membro arrancando baixos gemidos tomou rumo à barra do short pela frente. Os dentes também já tinham alcançado o mesmo nível, puxando a minúscula peça de roupa por trás.

Com um tratamento especial fez questão de guiar o short por toda extremidade das coxas até travar onde os joelhos se mantinham em contato com a cama. Usando ambas as mãos passou primeiro por um joelho, e logo em seguida o outro, deixando-o completamente nu por fim. Gastando bons instantes apenas apreciando a nudez sempre tão bela.

Voltando-se novamente pelo corpo logo em seguida, encontrou a pele alva e aquecida das coxas à sua disposição com os lábios tesos por expectativa, embebidos pelo desejo. Kou não havia percebido em que momento ao certo tinha fechado os olhos, mas sentir o calor úmido de Yuu subir por trás em suas coxas o fez gemer um sussurro. E aquele carinho tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão íntimo ia lhe tomando cada vestígio vago de consciência.

Era um ponto muito sensível em si e que Yuu nunca tinha tomado daquela forma. Uruha permitiu que sua cabeça tombasse para frente pendendo entre os braços flexionados, enquanto os olhos fechados se perdiam num oceano profundo de emoções. Sua pele completamente arrepiada apenas instigava o moreno a continuar.

- Ahhhhum – liberou o tom deliciosamente ousado ao sentir a boca obscena tomar um novo rumo e tocar-lhe a face interna da coxa, ainda mais exato naquela região em que o outro se demonstrara tão sensível.

Ao mesmo tempo Yuu sorria, ainda com os lábios encostados sobre a pele alva. Descobrir novas formas de dar prazer ao mais novo era sempre uma dose extra de contentamento, algo a mais para se lembrar depois. Orgulhoso por conhecer um pouquinho mais daquele ser que lhe era cada dia mais especial. (ronrona)

- Mas que droga Aoi – Uruha não resistiu se contorcer inteiro, a mão de Aoi afastava um pouco mais suas pernas sem desfazer a carícia. Agora sua mão brincava, oscilando os testículos e o membro super sensível pelo tesão.

E sem perceber Shiroyama riu mais uma vez, seus sentidos haviam sido deixados em algum lugar entre a sala e o quarto. E mesmo que se achasse capaz de domar os próprios desejos, ele já não era. Assim sorrindo abandonou todos os carinhos e assumiu a confortável posição de ficar sobre as costas de Uruha.

Esticando-se ao máximo para que sua boca ficasse próxima à orelha do maior. As pernas fechadas e flexionadas atrás de Takashima buscavam por algum equilíbrio enquanto somente a ponta dos joelhos tocava o colchão, a diferença de tamanho mantinha Yuu muito próximo, roçando maldosamente sua ereção no espaço entre as nádegas de Kouyou, expressando a forma como estava completamente excitado.

Aos beijos ele subiu até que seu peito se encaixasse com os ombros do outro guitarrista que mantinha o corpo entre os braços completamente estendidos de Aoi. E só então teve a audácia de responder ao reclame de Uruha.

- Por um acaso tem alguma coisa te incomodando? – ta, ele era mesmo meio lerdo, mas a frase dita com toda paciência do mundo foi só por maldade mesmo.

- Não se faz de tonto Yuu, nesse ritmo eu vou morrer aqui, vou explodir de tesão.

- Quem o vê choramingando desse jeito pensa que você nem adora tudo isso. Kou você é um safado. Você ainda lembra o que foi que me pediu antes de entrarmos aqui? – perguntou passando a mão por um tubinho fino e comprido que continha o lubrificante com cheiro de geléia de pêssego e que 'coincidentemente' estava sempre ao alcance de suas mãos na cabeceira da cama. Com o movimento, os corpos colados se roçaram de maneira provocativa mais uma vez.

- Eu... ahh.. Eu pedi Shiroyama, pra você me comer e me fazer gemer até entrar no céu aos gritos. – disse exigente após o breve gemido por sentir Yuu se mover atrás de si para pegar o lubrificante.

Então o sentiu se afastar, provavelmente para passar o mesmo por seu corpo. Deixar aquele tubo ali era já um hábito, temia guardá-lo em alguma gaveta qualquer e ver Yuu recobrar a consciência do que fazia por não encontrar aquele gel que fazia seus movimentos bruscos deixarem o ambiente com cheiro de fruta.

- Pode começar gritando meu nome Takashima – disse com o membro já lubrificado em sua entrada.

- Ahh Yuu Yuu Yuu Yuu... – gemeu e permaneceu repetindo seu nome como um canto entoado em sua voz melodiosa e pedinte, como um canto que em encanto guiava o moreno para dentro de si. Baixinho, quase choroso.

Atordoado por aquela melodia que chamava por seu nome, Shiroyama enlouquecia, perdido entre os gemidos com seu nome que lhe dizia o quanto era bem vindo naquele corpo. Aoi mordeu o próprio lábio enquanto sentia-se estrangular a cada centímetro que avançava em Kouyou, gostava de senti-lo assim, tendo a absoluta certeza que sentia cem por cento do calor aveludado do interior do mias novo, entretanto, nem mesmo a violência contra si mesmo foi capaz de conter o gemido que provinha de sua garganta.

- ...Yuu Yuu Yuu Yuu... – uruha não pararia de chamá-lo até que o moreno se acomodasse completamente dentro de si, não eram gemidos, mas sua voz baixa e suave tornava aquelas repetições em algo tão delirante quanto.

Breves minutos se passaram até que o incomodo pelo volume extra em seu corpo cedesse. Uruha jogou a cabeça pra trás a fim de encontrar Aoi, mas foi incapaz. O moreno permanecia ereto atrás de si, as faces opostas das coxas se encontravam.

O moreno percebeu a tentativa do mais novo e passou a mão por seu dorso em um carinho onde as unhas bem feitas rasparam de extremo a extremo o dorso clarinho. Uruha parou então de chamar por se nome, deixando um gemido gostoso escapar por seus lábios.

- Ahhh – então suspirou enchendo todo o peito para então soltar todo o ar, causando com isso uma leve pausa e então o nome do moreno saiu de sua boca mais uma vez – Yuuuu – e dessa vez sim o fala tão curta fora pronunciada em tom de gemido e o mais novo se moveu jogando seu corpo para frente e retornando ao encontro do outro dando inicio aos movimentos repetitivos, que executados por ambos pareciam ser de um encaixe perfeito.

- Arguhh – Aoi gemeu apertando os olhos ao sentir Uruha se movendo, retirando-se minimamente de si e logo retornando o membro rijo para dentro da própria cavidade apertada.

Ainda lento, temeroso de que ainda pudesse trazer algum desconforto à Kouyou, passou a se mover focando sua mente somente na delícia que era ter aquele corpo para si. Yuu usava de todo seu autocontrole para não toma-lo com a violência que seu próprio corpo exigia, suas mãos apertavam o dorso em sua frente em uma busca quase insana de forças para isso.

- Hn. Hum.. – Os gemidos vieram como aviso antes do loiro começar a jogar seu corpo contra o de Aoi no mesmo ritmo que o mesmo, em busca de mais.

E naquele pedido delicioso feito sem palavras, Shiroyama passou a se mover com mais intensidade ouvindo os gemidos do maior cada vez mais audíveis, cada vez mais gostosos e inebriantes, o chamando para cada vez mais. Precisava ouvir aquela música cantada por Uruha cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais forte, mais rápido e enlouquecido. Obedecendo às suas próprias necessidades, os movimentos se tornavam mais erráticos a cada instante.

Sob os gemidos exigentes de Uruha o moreno obediente se deixou cair sobre as costas do maior mais uma vez, uma das mãos postas sobre a cama e a outra cercando a cintura do corpo fino até alcançar seu membro até então esquecido, passando a movê-lo na mesma velocidade, agora ainda mais avançada devido a distância diminuída entre seus corpos. Em um ritmo quase frenético o moreno se movia, perdido naquele mundo criado por eles, atingindo profundamente o corpo do maior já completamente relaxado e entregue às gostosas sensações.

O mundo sumiu sob os olhos cor de ébano, a cabeça de Aoi tombou involuntária para frente até sua testa encostar-se ao dorso de Uruha, a cortina de fios negros e longos caíram displicentes ao lado do rosto bonito. Os olhos se fecham por vontade própria, apertando cada vez mais as pálpebras deixando-se levar completamente pela maneira tão intensa que a situação se tornava.

Seu mundo não tinha mais cor, mas tinha a textura do corpo absolutamente perfeito encaixado a si. Estava perdido naquela escuridão, mas tinha um guia, uma voz que gemia o levando pelos melhores caminhos, levando não somente a si, mas a ambos por uma linha de prazer intenso. Ele queria prolongar ao máximo aquela sensação.

O guitarrista mais novo já tinha ambas as mãos agarradas ao lençol sob si, repuxando-o enquanto insistia em tentar cravar suas unhas bem feitas ali no colchão. O peito encostava-se à cama enquanto mantinha seu traseiro completamente empinado à disposição de Aoi. O rosto esculpido em perfeição estava escondido entre lençóis e travesseiros, mas nem mesmo isso era capaz de sufocar os gritos dados a plenos pulmões expressando um prazer que ele nunca sentira igual, nem mesmo com o próprio moreno.

O mundo também não existia para Uruha, seus gritos levavam consigo todo o resto ao redor, enquanto lhe tomava cada molécula de ar dos seus pulmões. Seus olhos também estavam fechados de forma bruta, tão incapaz que era de conter tudo o que sentia naquele momento. Não era justo que aquilo fosse apenas algo passageiro.

Além de seus gritos apenas o tranco forte dado no ponto encontrado no fundo de seu corpo. Não tinha como gritar mais, mas seu corpo cada vez mais sensível amolecia, sentia a mão de Yuu o guiando para aquela delícia junto com as estocadas que atingiam sua próstata, fazendo o corpo inteiro vibrar de prazer.

Yuu sentiu que o corpo sobre si cedia, Uruha estava amolecendo, perdendo as forças que sustentavam seu corpo naquela posição, e seus gritos não cessavam. Agarrou-se fortemente ao quadril dele com a mão que tinha livre, puxando-o para si o quanto podia.

Investiu contra seu corpo usando o restante das forças que tinha. Logo sentiu o corpo encaixado ao seu vibrar ainda mais, estendendo as sensações para o seu próprio corpo através de contrações involuntárias que o corpo de Kouyou fazia contra o seu. Não havia como descrever o que estava sentindo, pois era algo muito além da compreensão. Cada estocada apertada o levava para um lugar alheio àquilo tudo.

Não tinha meios de Kouyou gritar mais, mas sentiu quando o garoto se desfez completamente em sua mão. Não parou de estimulá-lo, estendendo a sensação e quase simultaneamente atingiu o ápice de seu prazer. E Yuu podia ter gemido mais, podia ter gritado, se mordido ou feito qualquer coisa, mas havia algo além guiando seus estímulos e a boca abriu-se por vontade própria, não para gemer ou urrar o orgasmo mais colossal de sua vida, mas para dizer as palavras que não poderiam ser ditas. E inconsciente do que fazia, as palavras deixaram sua boca num tom sôfrego para despertar Shiroyama de todo o seu estupor no mesmo instante.

Os olhos negros se abriram rapidamente, cometera um erro. Um grande erro e quem sabe, até mesmo incorrigível erro. Ele agora observava o dorso de Uruha que se movia para cima e para baixo insistentemente em busca de todo o ar que lhe faltava. O corpo completamente esparramado na cama não se mantinha mais arrebitado e tão pouco parecia ter consciência do que Aoi acabara de dizer.

A cabeça do moreno, por outro lado maquinava a mil, centenas de milhares de coisas giravam entre seus erros e sua covardia. Retirou-se do outro que se quer tinha forças para contestar esse ato e mecanicamente saiu do quarto para sala, onde cataria e vestiria suas roupas para deixar o apartamento do outro sem maiores avisos.

(depois disso aconteceu o que foi o 1° capítulo, caso alguém não tenha entendido OK)

VÍDEO OFF

Pela tela do computador Uruha ainda fitava o corpo jogado sem força alguma sob o colchão. Havia sentido quando Yuu deixara o quarto, ele sempre ia embora depois de tudo, mas nunca assim sem nem ao menos uma palavra. Foi atrás dele em seus pensamentos, mas seu corpo não foi capaz de se mover, e Uruha ficou ali pensando em cruzar o corredor até chegar a sala até que sem perceber, apagou de tão exausto.

O Uruha que assistia a tudo olhava para a tela, mas não via mais aquele corpo apagado que levantaria apenas durante a madrugada para tomar um banho, trocar os lençóis e voltar para a cama somente com seus pensamentos sobre Shiroyama Yuu. Os olhos castanhos escuros admiravam a tela, mas nada viam. Uma minúscula frase, que não ouvida no momento certo, fazia agora os pensamentos queimarem sua cabeça. Muitos pensamentos e todos eles com múltiplas respostas que só poderiam ser respondidas por uma pessoa.

Voltou ainda àquela cena por algumas vezes para ter certeza que tinha ouvido tudo certo antes do impulso tomar uma decisão por si. Não moravam muito longe e nem mesmo o pequeno circo formado por alguns poucos repórteres remanescentes que se recusavam a abandonar o jardim de onde morava Shiroyama - mesmo com o porteiro do prédio barrando a entrada de todas essas pessoas- passava pela cabeça quente nesse momento.

A moto seguiu pelo caminho até o portão, o porteiro olhou bem para o rosto além do capacete. Após reconhecê-lo, o homem baixinho abriu caminho, ameaçando mais uma vez os repórteres mais ousados que tentavam se infiltrar para alcançar também o guitarrista loiro.

- Uruha-san você tem alguma coisa a dizer sobre o término do casamento do Aoi-san? – perguntou uma vozinha feminina e bem agudamente irritante, o loiro apenas olhou para a mesma sem a menor vontade de responder acelerou a moto apara adentrar o pátio do prédio.

Continua...

Esse lemon, foi... sei la, nem sei classificar

Como será a reação do Uru-pon?

Agora ele sabe... mas

'Será que amar é mesmo tudo?' *cantando* /apanha

Até lah ^.~

Mto obrigada a todos mundo que tah lendo *.*

Bjkinhas ^.~


	7. Será que amar é mesmo tudo?

**História: **Irresistível Atração

**Capítulo: **07 de 07

**Publicada: **08/04/2010

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Aoi e Uruha são pessoas e é claro que não pertencem a ninguém, já suas imagens por outro lado, pertence à gravadora e nunca à mim. Essa história foi feita de fan pra fan, um relacionamento amoroso entre Aoi e Uruha só existe nas nossas mentes *chora*. Não é minha intenção usar a imagem deles para algo além de diversão, essa história não tem fins lucrativos, se baseia em fatos fictícios e acima de tudo, ela ME pertence. Não copie, mto obrigada.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela, Lemon

**Personagens: **Aoi & Uruha.

**Comentários: **FIM *.* Nhá isso emociona...

Mto obrigada mesmo pra todo mundo que acompanhou essa fic curtinha, escrita em uma tarde apenas e que como sempre (nas minhas fics) tem foco em coisas eros.

Tomara que gostem do finalzin... não queria uma coisa que saísse muito a lá conto de fadas... até porque a fic era pra ser só tipo.. aquela confusãozinha mental do Aoi até conseguir admitir a coisa toda.. o depois... é o depois. Algumas pessoas não vão gostar por eu ter mudado as posições de seme e uke, mas paciência, com toda franqueza da minha parte eu não consigo visualizar um casal homo onde as posições nunca variam.. enfim Aoi passivo nesse capítulo e eu adoro imaginar ele nesse lado da coisa /apanhafeio

obs: o título não tem nada haver, eu só tou ouvindo a música e vocês devem ter percebido isso pelo final do outro capítulo kk

IRRESISTÍVEL ATRAÇÃO_7. SERÁ QUE AMAR É MESMO TUDO?

''_Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser? Estou aprendendo também''_

_Por Kami-chan_

O violão negro espalhava a gostosa melodia pelo apartamento, Yuu tocava qualquer coisa, apenas notas aleatórias, de maneira suave e de olhos fechados. Estava cansado demais, dia estressante, situações constrangedoras e complicadas. Fora quase um milagre conseguir chegar em casa devido ao assédio dos repórteres abelhudos, tentou ao máximo ser educado, mas não respondeu nada a ninguém.

Ele sabia que ia ter falar com algum deles, mas não agora, deixaria o empresário decidir isso até porque aquele não era um assunto que dizia respeito à mídia e fans. Por hora Yuu prestou-se apenas a dar umas poucas palavras usando o mesmo veículo de comunicação que Aika, a internet. Embora sem dar explicações ou nada do gênero e é claro que também mandou emails para os amigos e convidados da comemoração de união que não aconteceria, e a esses sim inventou belas e educadas desculpas.

Logo depois de tudo isso relaxou no banho e agora estava ali, sentado em sua grande e confortável poltrona tocando violão enquanto esperava por Uruha com o pensamento preso no outro. Será que o loiro iria o corresponder ou recuar depois de prestar atenção nas palavras ditas a esmo há... cerca de vinte e quatro horas atrás? Oh sim o porteiro já estava avisado, apenas Takashima Kouyou estava autorizado a entrar no prédio e Yuu havia deixado a porta destrancada.

Aoi mudou a melodia, seus dedos se moveram um pouco pelo braço do violão e como que por aviso ouviu batidas urgentes em sua porta. Impaciente a pessoa do lado de fora chamava alto por seu nome antes mesmo que tivesse tempo para lhe responder.

- Yuu por favor, sou eu. – ele dizia apressado tal como que se o moreno estivesse se escondendo dele ou coisa do tipo.

OK Kouyou estava nervoso e não saber se isso era um sinal bom ou ruim deixava o moreno no mesmo estado.

- Está aberta. – disse sem se levantar ou mesmo parar de tocar.

Nem bem sua voz ecoou pelo aposento a porta era violentamente aberta e tão rápido quanto, fechada. Só então o moreno largou o violão ao seu lado para encarar o guitarrista, ambos em silêncio.

Uruha nem tinha pensado ao certo no que iria dizer, eram tantas coisas que todas as palavras se acumulavam juntas entalando sua garganta, não sabia ao certo nem por onde começar. Em seu devaneio saiu correndo de casa sabendo apenas qual era o lugar certo para estar. Yuu o olhava da cadeira, estava encarando atentamente o rosto andrógeno causador de sua insanidade. A maquiagem estava um pouco borrada, os olhos infantis estavam inchados; Uruha havia chorado.

- Eu devo lhe pedir desculpas? – o guitarrista do sofá resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio.

- Isso aí depende – o mais alto disse resolvendo-se por não escolher as palavras, deixaria que elas saíssem naturalmente por sua boca, independentes. Um olhar confuso fez-se na face do outro. – Desde quando? – foi o que conseguiu articular, não precisava de mais, Yuu entenderia todas as palavras não ditas ali.

- Desde o começo, eu acho.

- E deixou que chegasse a esse nível de confusão? Eu devia mesmo era arrebentar você.

- Eu temi Kouyou – disse em sua defesa para logo depois incluir a justificativa – Eu podia dizer com orgulho ser o mais controlado do grupo, mas não preciso de mais que dois segundos olhando diretamente pra você e me perco por completo.

- Isso não faz sentido... – o mais alto dizia contraindo os ombros e chacoalhando as mãos tentando realmente compreender, mas não conseguia.

- Você sempre deixou bem claro o que era sexo, aventura ou inconseqüência...

- VOCÊ é quem faz questão de ressaltar o quanto tudo é um erro, o quanto se arrepende e é você quem sempre jura que nunca mais quer repetir esse mesmo erro... e eu sou o que você chama de erro quando pede desculpas pra mim Aoi.

- Eu... eu realmente preferiria conseguir me manter longe de você, eu realmente tentei não... repetir – disse a última palavra tão baixo que o outro quase não ouviu.

- Aika? – os pares de olhos não se deixavam por nenhum minuto.

- Eu tentei buscar nela a força que não havia em mim para me manter longe de você.

- Isso é mentira. – o mais novo em pé diante do moreno fazia um sinal negativo com o dedo indicador para então apontar para o moreno de maneira acusadora. – Você nos apresentou a Aika logo depois da primeira vez em que transamos, mas eu sei que vocês já estavam juntos antes então não venha me dizer que se agarrou a ela.

- Ela e eu estávamos nos conhecendo e não era nada serio, mas foi a primeira vez que eu perdi completamente o controle perto de você, você fez questão de deixar claro o quando desgostava de relacionamentos e apreciava o fato de saber tão bem a diferença entre fazer amor e fazer sexo. Eu me agarrei sim à única pessoa que tinha por perto para não passar a rastejar diante de você.

- Baka lesado – o maior levou ambas as mãos à cabeça enquanto deixava um longo suspiro deixar seus lábios.

- É eu sou o idiota que se apaixonou pelo amigo que não podia e então preferiu se iludir ao lado de uma garota legal. – disse num tom zombeiro.

- Claro, porque simplesmente chegar e falar comigo de forma sincera jamais passou pela sua cabeça. – Uruha estava irritado e a ironia brincava em suas palavras.

- Hunf.. - Aoi apenas bufou diante a fala. Não esperava aquilo, espera um fora, ou quem sabe até uma aceitação, mas nunca imaginou que após ouvir uma confissão sua o mais novo iria querer discutir daquele jeito.

- Pior que isso Aoi, você ia casar com ela. CASAR. – quase gritou a última palavra então cruzou os braços voltando a olhar o moreno, seu olhar passou de raivoso para desiludido. – Além de lerdo é surdo Yuu? – perguntou vendo o cenho do mais velho se franzir desgostoso. – Eu disse que sabia de Aika desde antes de você nos apresentá-la, antes de transarmos pela primeira vez. Você realmente me vê como alguém tão fútil a ponto de se deixar tocar e levar por alguém que tem outra pessoa?

- Não não, eu não acho Kouyou. Eu só... – ele parou de falar por poucos segundos enquanto os lábios se contraíram em um movimento involuntário em busca de algumas palavras que justificassem suas atitudes – Eu busquei uma forma extremamente egoísta de me proteger do que temia, mas nada disso nada entre manter aquela garota do meu lado, pedi-la em casamento ou esconder tudo de você fez diferença no que eu sentia e toda vez que eu tentava me afastar de você eu acabava era caindo cada vez de forma mais intensa nesse sentimento que talvez eu tenha demorado demais para entender. – Aoi desviou um pouco os olhos para encarar as luzes do céu iluminado através da janela e então voltou a encarar o mais novo. – Ontem foi o limite do meu descontrole, Aika estava me esperando pra jantar enquanto estávamos gritando em sua cama e meu último ato de desespero foi querer deixar a banda já que não posso sequer olhar direito pra você.

- Sabe Yuu você é o mais velho e devia ser o mais maduro de nós. – acusou. – Eu... – a frase de Kou foi começada com o garoto fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça, mas foi cortada com a súbita formação cristalina diante de seus olhos, não queria chorar e por isso trancou a fala para conter aquele aperto dolorido em sua garganta.

Tão depressa a primeira frase deixou os lábios bicudos Aoi se ergueu da poltrona, aquela conversa era necessária, ele sabia bem a quantidade extremamente grande de merdas que tinha feito por conta daquele sentimento não assumido, mas não ia se dar ao luxo de perder seu anjo coxudo e de quase dois metros de altura logo agora que estava tão determinado. O moreno viu o espelho de lágrimas acumuladas na superfície dos olhos alheios e aproveitou a incapacidade de Kouyou em continuar a falar para se aproximar e agarrar o pescoço do outro com certa brutalidade o guiando com rapidez até que o dorso largo do mais novo se chocasse contra uma parede próxima.

A mão ainda firme no pescoço e os dedos polegar e médio bem fixos nas angulações extremas de sua mandíbula forçavam Uruha a encarar o moreno com olhos arregalados, Aoi não era uma pessoa dada a agressões. Há essa altura a testa do moreno já se encostava à sua e a mão que estava livre segurava a lateral de sua cintura sem abraçá-lo, aquilo era apenas mais uma forma de manter o corpo, que ficara extremamente tenso, à parede.

- O que exatamente você quer de mim Kou? Sinceridade; Eu te amo e muito mais do que posso ser capaz de controlar. Maturidade; Acaba agora definitivamente com seja la o que é que nós temos ou vem aqui e faz amor comigo. – Apesar de extremamente sério a voz de Yuu parecia ser sempre doce e absolutamente calma, a mão afrouxou o aperto no pescoço e parou espalmada na parede atrás de Uruha.

A ação em geral tirara Uruha do transe criado pela raiva, acima de tudo Aoi sabia muito bem como lidar consigo. Era incrível como ouvir assim olho a olho aquela frase tão esperada podia fazê-lo esquecer de qualquer coisa e como que trazido para a realidade Kou se lembrou do motivo por ter seguido tão apresado até aquele apartamento. Era assim sempre, não era? Todas as palavras por mais ásperas que fossem eram sempre esquecidas completamente diante daquele contato, olho no olho, tão próximos. Todo o resto era esquecido, todo o resto não era nada além de resto.

Em um vídeo estava eternizada a primeira vez em que aquela frase havia sido dita a ele pelo moreno, uma revelação que encheu seu coração com sentimentos tão ambíguos como incredibilidade e felicidade. Mas então começara a discutir com Aoi e isso era exatamente o contrario do que precisava naquele momento, afinal seu amado koi estava deixando claro: também o amava, também o queria. Ele supostamente devia estar ali dizendo à Aoi que o sentimento era recíproco e não achando meios de culpá-lo por um erro que talvez fosse sustentado pelos dois. Não por se desejarem, mas o erro por nenhum dos dois ser capaz de assumir isso.

- E você queria fazer amor comigo? – perguntou já com outro tom de voz e outra expressão em seu rosto. Usar a expressão, que na prática não tinha nada de diferente, mas que tinha um significado todo especial, chegava a fazer Uruha corar um pouco.

- Eu fiz – respondeu de seu jeito calmo.

- Quer fazer amor comigo... agora – garantiu em um sorriso arteiro.

- Eu quero que você faça amor comigo.

- Eu sonhei tanto em um dia poder chamar você de meu, só meu e poder dizer sem medo o quanto o amo que posso interpretar essa frase de maneira possessiva. – brincou após as palavras sérias.

- Eu sou seu Takashima. Me tome.

- Yuu... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido...

- Me tome – Aoi repetiu fazendo o som grave ecoar de maneira sexy pela sala e morrer logo em seguida pelo tempo em que esperava pela resposta de Kou.

Naquele momento por pura emoção, Uruha pensou não ter ouvido ou entendido direito. Aquilo era algo que não combinava em nada com Yuu e o mais novo sabia, era algo completamente novo ao mais velho.

- Eu acho que não entendi... Yuu

Aoi sorriu vendo a face pasma de Uruha, o guitarrista tinha o entendido, mas parecia simplesmente não acreditar ou ter alguma dificuldade em processar a informação, então o mais velho facilitaria. Dando cerca de dois ou três passos pra trás e sem dizer nada ou deixar de olhar o outro retirou a camiseta que vestia em um movimento único, ainda com a mesma expressão e um sorriso discreto abriu o sinto que logo foi parar no chão junto com a camiseta e abriu os botões da calça, se livrando desta última com um chute quando já havia a descido por suas pernas. Então voltou para a posição antiga, exatamente a mesma, uma mão segurando a lateral da cintura de Uruha e a outra espalmada na parede enquanto as testas ficavam unidas e os olhos a poucos centímetros de distância. O mais novo apenas o observava, sem reação alguma além dos olhos fixos no corpo escultural do moreno vestido agora apenas pela boxer. Aoi era admirado, adorado e desejado pelo garoto que parecia se manter em pé apenas pelo auxilio da parede atrás de si.

- Me tome, me ame, me faça seu Kouyou... me come. – E com cada palavra da discussão que tiveram tão esquecida como cada vez que diziam um ou outro que jamais tornariam a àquela posição, Yuu não esperou uma resposta de Uruha para tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo sedento de expectativas.

O contato de imediato foi correspondido e então a mão que estava espalmada na parede voltou ao corpo maior, repousando carinhosamente em sua nuca. Desperto Kou deixou suas mãos tomarem o corpo exposto a si fazendo Aoi se arrepiar com uma carícia gostosa em que seus dedos passavam pelas costas desnudas desenhando os músculos mais superficiais com as pontas.

A falta de ar encerrou o beijo e os olhos recém abertos de Uruha não viram Aoi se afastar, o moreno inclinou um pouco o rosto cuja distância não era capaz de impedir que a ponta de seus narizes se tocassem. O par de lábios levemente inchados permanecia instintivamente entreaberto e os olhos castanhos do mais novo ainda brilhavam, mas agora não pelo choro e sim pela malícia do desejo.

Parecia tudo feito em câmera lenta, mas essa ação não levou mais do que meros segundos e então o maior inclinou-se para buscar o conforto dos lábios carnudos mais uma vez. Jogando o peso do corpo contra Yuu, Uruha fez com que dessem alguns passos para longe da parede onde ele estava encostado. As mãos nas costas do moreno se agarraram ao mesmo em um abraço e o corpo de Aoi foi girado fazendo com que suas posições se invertessem para mais uma vez o casal se chocar contra a mesma parede.

- Ughh – O moreno gemeu dentro do beijo ao sentir suas costas se chocando com o concreto gelado.

Após o gemido/grunhido do menor Uruha deu espaço para o moreno, encerrando o beijo com uma mordida significativa que puxara o lábio inferior de Aoi para si. O moreno ergueu o queixo até encostar o topo da cabeça na parede atrás de si com um suspiro deixando seus lábios e automaticamente os dentes de Kou raspou pelo queixo em sua frente, deixando-os logo em seguida para dar atenção à pele alva do pescoço. As mãos de Aoi seguiam livres pelas costas de Takashima, cravando por vezes as unhas bem feitas no tecido da camiseta de Kou.

A mão de Uruha guiava a cabeça do moreno de acordo como bem queria para intensificar suas carícias, logo os beijos espalhados pela pele do pescoço se tornaram em chupões molhados e possessivos. Uma das pernas do maior foi colocada entre as do moreno e o joelho foi erguido até tocar e massagear com parte da coxa todo o sexo desperto de Yuu enquanto os ombros e o tronco de Kouyou foram jogados contra o menor o prensando ainda mais contra a parede. A posição não escondia a ereção já formada no mais novo quando a mesma acabava encostada à coxa de Aoi que não resistiu às sensações e deixou que as mãos tombassem das costas até o bumbum do maior, mantendo-o firme na nova posição enquanto sentia a polpinha das nádegas bem acomodadas em suas palmas.

- Hum.. Você tem certeza do que está me pedindo? – a voz naturalmente calma e baixa de Takashima soou sussurrada no ouvido cuja cartilagem era massageada por seus lábios, gemendo suave pelo novo carinho que lhe era oferecido e então afastou um pouco a face para ouvir a resposta olhando nos olhos negros que lhe enfeitiçava.

- Tenho – ele disse baixinho como se estivessem confidenciando um segredo que não poderia ser ouvido por mais ninguém e então desencostou a cabeça da parede para buscar os lábios de Takashima com seus, selando de vez aquela decisão em um breve selinho – Eu te amo Takashima – disse no mesmo tom baixo e então o beijo tão cheio de paixão os calou definitivamente retomando a todas as carícias que ascendiam e faziam o desejo que sentiam apenas crescer até atingir as dimensões que eram alcançadas apenas por ambos.

As caricias se tornavam mais tensas nas pontas dos dedos que as faziam denunciando o estado mental das duas extremidades do beijo trocado, que era a cada instante mais aprofundado. O espaço para respirar foi resumido apenas aos breves segundos em que Kouyou inclinava a cabeça pra o lado oposto do beijo e logo em seguida voltava a invadir a cavidade quente sem dar espaço para que os gemidos lânguidos de ambos pudessem ecoar pelo aposento.

Preso àquela situação que lhe era nova, Aoi se limitava a puxar o quadril de Uruha cada vez mais para si, espremendo-o, denunciando pelo ato seu desejo e pelas ereções fortemente intumescidas, suas necessidades. Mais um puxão seguro por parte do moreno, há tempos que já não era mais possível limitar o espaço entre ambos, mas isso não impedia os atos espontâneos do moreno e as mãos urgentes do maior seguiram na direção das de Aoi.

Os dedos cruzados dos pares de mãos foram guiados até acima da cabeça de Yuu, a coxa de Kou parou de acariciar-lhe o sexo sensível e voltou à posição normal. O beijo nunca era interrompido, finas linhas de saliva por vezes fugiam de suas bocas que se exploravam com volúpia sem que qualquer um dos dois se importasse com o fato. E por vontade própria Uruha tocou novamente o membro em sua frente, mas dessa vez não com a coxa e sim com o seu próprio causando em ambos uma sensação deliciosa.

- Ahh – o ato fez a concentração de Aoi no beijo se dissipar por instantes, mas o gemido incontido apenas despertava mais no outro o desejo e sem se importar com a desconexão momentânea ele buscou por instinto a boca ainda aberta pelo gemido para invadi-la a qualquer custo com sua língua.

As mãos se desprenderam das de Shiroyama e desceram por seus braços desnudos sentindo a textura de toda extensão até alcançar o tórax e descer acariciando toda a lateral do abdome magro. Nesse momento ele puxou Aoi breves centímetros em sua direção o desencostando do concreto cuja frieza já não era mais sentida pelo corpo que ardia e as mãos que dominavam a situação se puseram firmes nas nádegas do moreno o erguendo.

Instintivamente os braços do moreno cercaram seu pescoço e as pernas sua cintura. Uruha finalmente pareceu sentir a falta do ar em seus pulmões e separou o beijo, sem tirar seus olhos dos de Aoi e o brilho contido em cada olhar dava a bela impressão de que sorriam por ali. Aoi sorriu de verdade, ainda mais lindo com os lábios inchados passou a mordiscar o lábio superior de Takashima, bem como fez seguindo pelas bochechas, mandíbula e maças do rosto.

As carícias fizeram Uruha suspirar contido e mesmo sem nunca antes ter posto os pés naquele apartamento seguiu 'cego' por um corredor que tinha visto ao entrar ali. Não precisava saber pra onde ia, as mãos de Aoi repuxavam sua camiseta a fim de levantá-la e isso aliada aos carinhos do moreno e o desejo que sentia no momento tomavam conta de toda sua consciência.

Uruha abriu apressado a primeira porta que viu em seu caminho, soltando Aoi que ao descruzar as pernas para ficar em pé trouxe em suas mãos a camiseta usada por Takashima, despindo uma parte de seu corpo. Uruha olhou ao redor, estavam no aposento onde o moreno havia feito uma espécie de escritório/biblioteca não era o quarto, mas sorriu ao visualizar o moderno divã de leitura. A camiseta passou por sua cabeça e logo a boca do moreno fora novamente invadida ao mesmo tempo em que o próprio Uruha abria o botão e o ziper da calça que usava em uma velocidade digna às habilidades de um excelente guitarrista.

Um braço de Kou cercou toda a cintura de Aoi, usando da força para erguê-lo poucos centímetros do chão e seguir com o moreno na direção de seu achado de ouro. A calça aberta caiu por suas pernas pelo simples ato de caminhar e fora deixada para trás sem nenhum pudor.

Kouyou deitou Yuu a todo comprimento no divã, colocando-se sobre o mesmo logo que se livrou da boxer branca, cujo tecido já assumia um tom transparente onde seu tesão era evidente. Com todo o peso do seu corpo jogado no cotovelo que estava apoiado no divã, o mais novo deixou que a mão que permanecia livre tocasse suave o rosto de Yuu. O dedão passou por cima dos lábios em um carinho quase delicado enquanto Takashima parecia buscar por palavras que pareceram ser temporariamente esquecidas quando viu o menor fechar os olhos diante do carinho e trocou o toque de seu dedo pelo de seus lábios.

- Yuu - chamou baixinho enquanto encostava sua face na curva do pescoço do moreno, sentindo o cheiro gostoso que ele tinha e só prosseguiu após ouvir um "hum" vindo do moreno. Sem erguer seus olhos para encarar o moreno, apesar de tudo que estavam vivendo ali, as feridas causadas por algumas das ações recentes do moreno ainda o mantinha um tanto inseguro diante daquilo tudo. - Você compreende agora que se me sujeitei à situação que vivíamos até algumas horas atrás foi por amar você e que sempre confirmava a ilusão de não haver nada além de sexo entre nós pelo medo de perder o mínimo que fosse que eu tinha de você? - Uru ouviu e sentiu o moreno suspirar.

- Sim eu entendo. - Uhuha não pode ver, mas Aoi passava encarar o teto, temeroso por sentir na voz do mais novo certa mágoa.. mas sabia também que o que ele sentia não era apenas culpa sua e se tinham até agora errado juntos, podiam aprender a acertar juntos também. Mas seus pensamentos foram todos levados ao longe ao ouvir a voz do maior mais uma vez, dessa vez sem o sentir mais encostado ao seu pescoço.

- Então será que você poderia me explicar de novo? - ele falou num tom de confusão extremamente forçado que fez o moreno sorrir. - Diz pra mim mais uma vez por que é que estamos aqui? (pq vc não achou a porta do quarto Kou /apanha) - O mais novo perguntou esboçando um lindo sorriso totalmente único seu admirando o rosto sob si que assumia um rubor nunca antes presenciado e fazia o desejo do maior apenas aumentar.

- Porque eu te amo, porque quero que me tomes, porque quero sentir em ti o que sentes por mim - os lábios carnudos ainda inchados desenhavam as palavras que se perdiam no curto espaço formado entre ambos.

- Ahh Yuu... - Sua voz soara exatamente igual a como sempre fora, mas nos olhos castanhos um brilho ferino brilhava de forma nunca antes vista.

O maior sorriu e o moreno o imitou, os lábios se tocaram mais uma vez, rápidos e cálidos. Então a boca mais nova seguiu exploratória pelo corpo perfeito encontrando vários pontos pela pele branquinha que faziam Aoi gemer de forma discreta ou simplesmente se arrepiar graciosamente. Entretanto foi somente quando chegou nos rubros botões intumescidos que eram seus mamilos que o maior se demorou na carícia dando à região toda atenção que merecia, chupando-os com e ouvindo um grito baixo dado pelo moreno pego de surpresa quando já entregue aos carinhos sentiu os dentes se fecharem na região sensível em um movimento audacioso.

Devia ir com calma com Aoi, mas na verdade há muito já estava se controlando, já estava no limite de suas forças. Sua vontade era de marcar todo o corpo gostoso, jogá-lo e puxá-lo pra la e pra cá pelos cabelos como se fosse seu brinquedinho erótico, fazer o moreno ser muito mal tratado e ainda gostar disso, mas sabia que estava sendo difícil para o menor estar ali. Estava ganhando de Yuu uma prova de extrema confiança e faria seu moreno passar por essa etapa sem maiores traumas e sem fazê-lo sentir mais desconfortos do que o necessário.

As mãos desceram uma por cada lado do corpo de Aoi o tocando com possessividade enquanto os dentes raspavam pelo abdome aos sons dos ofegos do moreno completamente entregue e exposto que mantinha os braços erguidos e as mãos entre os densos fios do próprio cabelo, dando total liberdade ao maior. Alcançou o umbigo adornado (não me interessa se ele tirou, essa é uma informação que meu cérebro rejeitou) puxando a jóia delicada com os dentes para conseguir alcançar a abertura tão profundamente quanto desejava e o ouviu gemer alto com isso.

Era gostoso saber que era por obra sua que aquele lindo corpo se contorcia e sem esperar por mais nada removeu também a única peça que cobria o corpo de Aoi, deixando-o nu de vez. A boxer foi removida e as pernas de Yuu abertas para que o maior se acomodasse no espaço entre elas, aquele momento era todo seu e Uruha não hesitou ao ver as coxas tão branquinhas que se afastavam do corpo, convidando-o. Seus lábios mais exigentes que qualquer desejo as tomou em carícias úmidas que subiam do joelho até a virilha.

Os finos lábios do loiro se estreitaram em um gostoso sorriso quando sentiu sob seus toques a pele completamente arrepiada de Aoi quando subia beijos nada discretos pela coxa alva, ainda com os lábios curvados prendeu uma pequena parte de pele entre seus dentes, satisfeito ao lembrar a forma como ele próprio ficara quando carícias semelhantes lhe foram oferecidas. Ainda mais satisfeito, Aoi parecia-lhe ainda mais sensível naquela região.

- Eu vou gostar muito de fazer isso - disse sem desfazer o evento magnífico em sua face.

Afastou ainda mais as pernas do moreno ante si, atingindo de vez as partes mais íntimas e sensíveis de seu corpo. Aoi ofegava, estar tão exposto da forma que estava dava-lhe uma estranha sensação de frio na barriga e que no momento estava lhe parecendo uma coisa muito gostosa.

- Kou.. - chamou por reflexo ao sentir a língua do maior estreitar o caminho pela região mais íntima do seu corpo onde Yuu nunca fora tocado.

O corpo do menor se contraiu instintivamente ao sentir a umidade quente cercando e por vezes adentrando sua entrada, olhou pra baixo pra ver se podia ver Kouyou em sua ação. Em vão, tudo o que seus olhos encontraram foi a mirada nada casta que o outro lhe direcionava sem parar o que fazia. Aoi suspirou alto sentindo todo seu peito se encher e murchar, os olhos fechados se voltaram para o teto o enquanto o moreno naturalmente se deixava levar.

As mãos de Uruha estacionaram nas laterais do quadril, apertando a carne quando buscava intensificar o contato já bem íntimo. Uma mão do moreno a essa altura buscava apoio no encosto do divã enquanto a outra ainda estava ocupada forçando seus dedos contra os próprios cabelos, a mão do encosto buscou uma das mãos de Uruha em uma busca inconsciente por apoio.

- Yuu suas mãos estão geladas – disse o mais novo parando para admirar o moreno – Você está nervoso. – não foi uma pergunta e ele não devia nem ter feito essa afirmação, mas as palavras saíram mais depressa que o pensamento para contê-las.

- Talvez esteja um pouco, por favor, não pare – disse erguendo o tronco minimamente para logo em seguida se deixar tombar no aconchego do divã.

- Hunf.. – 'disse' num riso introvertido – Eu não paro porque aqui – Uruha tornou a aproximar seu rosto do corpo sob o seu direcionando seus lábios ao membro teso que extravasava desejo – Você não está demonstrando nenhum nervosismo - continuou a fala distribuindo vários beijos pelo pênis que clamava por uma maior atenção. – Yuu...

- Hum? – respondeu ao chamado sem abrir os olhos ou direcionar sua face para algo além do teto.

- Eu não quero machucar você então... qualquer coisa me avise OK.

E sem maiores avisos o dedo médio buscou caminho entre o acúmulo de saliva deixada na entrada apertada. Sentiu o interior do corpo de Aoi se contrair a fim de expulsar o corpo estranho que o invadia, mas já esperando por isso a boca esperta continuava próxima ao pênis e tomou seu caminho distraindo o moreno do incomodo temporário de sua outra ação.

- Ahhh – Aoi gemia pelos dois estímulos que recebia.

A invasão não chegava a ser desconfortável ou dolorida, apenas um preenchimento estranhamente aquecido e que agora se movia no mesmo ritmo que sentia Uruha afundando seu membro na boca. O medo inicial passou assim como a ideia apavorante de algo irremediavelmente dolorido e aquela mão que buscava a de Uruha passou pelas mechas tingidas do outro guitarrista. O mais novo estava atento a cada reação exposta pelo moreno e a melodia prazerosa de seus gemidos lhe atiçava o desejo cada vez mais perto do descontrole.

- Ahhh Kou.. isso é... – a mão deslizava em um carinho pelas mechas lisas – Mais você pode... pode... Urggh

Apesar de envolto por todo o clima, sentir-se pronto para ir adiante com a preparação de certa forma envergonhava o moreno e pedir pela continuidade do ato ainda lhe era difícil, mas em seu socorro o loiro soube interpretar sua falta de palavras e o segundo dedo se uniu no vago espaço trazendo consigo desta vez certo incomodo. Um detalhe que fora devidamente tratado quando o maior apenas manteve os dedos quietos em seu interior, movendo-os apenas depois de intensificar a sucção em seu membro.

Os dedos simulavam uma penetração, Uruha tentava forçar as pernas do moreno a se abrirem mais visando mais conforto àquela adaptação. O membro em sua boca e os gemidos extremamente gostosos denunciaram em algum momento o quanto Yuu estava perto e Kouyou permitiu-se parar com o carinho oral.

Os olhos do moreno se abriram após o muxoxo descontente pelo frio que se apossava do membro tão bem aquecido pela cavidade úmida. Os olhos de Uruha se fixaram aos do mais velho, o peito de Aoi subia e descia e o moreno não se continha aos gemidos, que apesar de baixos não expressavam mais nenhum traço de desconforto. Diante disto Uruha ousou forçar os dedos, que iam e vinham se afastando um do outro por algumas vezes, de forma mais brusca a ponto que atingissem o interior do moreno o mais profundo que podia.

- Ahhh – Aoi quase gritou com uma onde gostosa de sensações inesperadas. As duas mãos seguiram para o dorso do maior e então o puxou para si pelos ombros. – Ahh – outro gemido soou alto quando Uruha sem se deixar abater pela movimentação repetiu aquele toque diferenciado. Esses movimentos se tornaram contínuos e sem perceber pouco tempo depois o corpo do moreno se movia em busca de mais contado com os dedos do loiro.

- É bom, não é? – Uruha aproveitou da aproximação imposta pelo outro e fez a pergunta diretamente em seu ouvido, sem se conter em deixar alguns carinhos por ali.

- É – foi tudo ao que Aoi se limitou a responder.

- Então só relaxa koi – disse tirando seus dedos de dentro de Yuu e direcionando o seu membro até então ignorado para a região.

Aoi tentou não gritar, mas isso foi quase impossível e o grito foi substituído pela mordida no ombro sobre si e às unhas fortemente apertadas no dorso de Takashima. A criatura carinhosamente chamada de 'Uru-chan' era muito maior do que míseros dois dedinhos e seu corpo lutava bravamente contra aquela invasão que Uruha vencia com paciência ao adentrar o corpo lentamente.

Uruha se sentia abrigado naquele reduto deliciosamente apertado e quente, mais uma vez teve que conter seus desejos em possuí-lo de maneira selvagem. Ficou apenas parado deixando que Aoi se acostumasse com o que com certeza seria os minutinhos mais tensos da noite, bem como ele mesmo se acostumava com aquele reduto tão apertado, oh por hide, Aoi era muito gostoso.

- Está tudo bem Yuu? – perguntou preocupado enquanto passava a mordiscar as extremidades de seus lábios, queria beijá-lo, mas só depois que Aoi falasse alguma coisa.

- Uhum apenas não se mova, por favor – resposta dada, Uruha o tomou os lábios em um beijo apaixonado e reconfortante, que passaram pela mandíbula e escorregaram pelo pescoço escalando aos sons dos grunhidos do moreno até alcançar o lobo de sua orelha que fora mordiscada. As mãos de Shiroyama subiam e desciam carinhosas pelas costas que havia ferido no momento anterior.

- Aoi.. – Uruha falou em seu ouvido interrompendo os carinhos temporariamente apenas para conseguir falar e continuou sem esperar uma resposta. – Você é muito gostoso Shiroyama.. hum... e eu que pensava que não havia prazer que pudesse se igualar ao que você me da quando me toma.. ahhh – ele gemeu pela sensação gerada pela lembrança de transas anteriores – Como é gostoso quando você me faz gritar até perder os sentidos haha, mas meus gritos vão virar miados depois do que eu vou fazer você gritar hoje sabia..

- Ahh Kouyou.. – Aoi sentia-se estremecer diante das palavras que lhe eram ditas naquele tom único de Takashima Kouyou.

Uruha não hesitou ao puxar com delicadeza as coxas de Aoi, fazendo o moreno cercar sua cintura com as mesmas. O guitarrista mais velho tentou se mover minimamente sentindo que o desconforto cedera um pouco, pouco faria diferença também, nesse momento Uruha não era mais capaz de se manter parado e retirou-se alguns centímetros de dentro de Aoi para então retornar dando inicio aos movimentos de forma lenta. Qualquer coisa para não machucar seu koibito.

- Ahh – dessa vez o gemido deixou os lábios de Uruha, sim Aoi era mesmo uma delícia.

As mãos grandes de guitarrista deslizavam subindo e descendo pelas coxas de Aoi com toda possessividade que gostaria de arremeter em suas estocadas, o ritmo aumentava gradativamente, mas Uruha queria mais. Atendendo aos próprios desejos avançou contra o moreno esquecendo-se de escrúpulos e não se arrependeria por isso. Os gemidos de Aoi eram quase gritos e o moreno em resposta a mudança brusca passou a mover seu corpo na mesma velocidade que Uruha.

O ritmo se tornava frenético, errático e as gotículas de suor se formavam no dorso e nas temporas do maior. Não havia mais nada além do desejo dominando aquela ação e a ausência do mundo ao redor de ambos era apenas mais um dos vários sintomas de onde aquilo estava os levando.

- Ahh Takashima.. isso... hum.. ahh... mais.. mais rápido, onegai oh...

Diante ao pedido Uruha puxou os ombros de Aoi mais para baixo formando um impulso para forçar o quadril do moreno mais para si em um ângulo privilegiado. E não tardou para que Aoi literalmente começasse a gritar sentindo novamente aquela sensação sentida antes quando era estimulado pelos dedos do seu amante, mas dessa vez muito mais intensa quando acertada com brutalidade pelo membro de Kouyou.

- AHHHH Uruha.. faz.. faz isso de novo – pediu o moreno ofegante, sem se preocupar no tom apelativo que usava.

A mão do mais novo seguiu ao membro abandonado de Aoi para manipulá-lo e assim poder estimulá-lo de duas maneiras enquanto continuava a estocá-lo sem hesitações acertando-o diversas vezes no mesmo ponto, sentindo o prazer dado ao moreno intensificar as sensações em seu corpo levando-o a ambos àquela dimensão sempre alcançada e cujo caminho faziam sempre juntos. As pontas dos dedos de Yuu iam fundo na pele do corpo sobre si, já não era mais capaz de se mover para acompanhar os movimentos de Kou e seus gemidos de prazer tomavam conta de todo aposento para total satisfação do casal. Uruha só se deu de conta do líquido quente em sua mão tempos mais tarde quando voltou a si, sentindo sua própria semente ser deixada para trás no corpo de Yuu.

Sorriu satisfeito ao ver a face completamente entregue e relaxada do moreno. Tomou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez para logo em seguida buscar alento em seus braços sendo logo correspondido quando os braços de Aoi que apertaram Uruha contra seu peito.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou mirando os orbes negros com carinho, Aoi apenas fez que sim com a cabeça passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Uruha. – Tem certeza? – e mais uma vez o moreno apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. – Mesmo? – dessa vez Aoi suspirou cansado antes de confirmar a mesma resposta. – É que você ficou calado de repente...

- É que você acabou comigo Uru eu nunca imaginei que ficar do lado de cá também cansava – a resposta super sincera de Shiroyama fez Uruha rir.

- E já que foi uma coisa nova entre nós dois, será que você podia dar uma opinião? – perguntou fazendo um bico adorável.

- Você foi incrível Kou – sorriu deslizando a mão que se ocupava com as mechas para a face angelical – Vem, deixa eu levar você pro quarto, aí agente pode ficar mais... confortável. – e forçou-se para fazer o maior sair de cima de si para se levantarem.

Levantaram-se nus como estavam e deixaram tudo para trás, apenas as mãos unidas guiavam Uruha para onde o moreno o levava. O mais novo sorriu abobado ao fazer um flash back das últimas horas, dos últimos acontecimentos e feliz puxou Aoi pela ligação de suas mãos. O impulso trouxe-o direto para seu abraço onde fora recebido com um beijo apaixonado e profundo. "Eu te amo" disse baixinho sem descolar seus lábios dos do moreno e logo voltaram a se beijar, a noite ainda ia ser longa e o melhor, era apenas o começo daquela história que parecia destinada às encrencas.

.:.

_Os olhos castanhos se abriram, fora acordado de sopetão por algo que lhe parecia se uma luz muito forte, como flash, mas podia ser apenas o apartamento muito iluminado. Estava ainda confuso, aquele não era o seu quarto e definitivamente não se lembrava de como tinha ido parar ali. Os ombros nus arrepiaram de frio, mas o dorso e a lateral de seu corpo se mantinham acochegantemente aquecidas e podia agora definir o peso de uma perna sobre a sua e uma cabeça em seu peito._

_Sorriu de forma pura ao olhar pro lado e encontrar os cabelos negros e repicados jogados a esmo entre seus braços e o travesseiro. Aoi parecia sentir-se observado e depois de um longo suspiro, ainda dormindo, apertou mais seu braço em torno da cintura de Uruha, bem como a perna que estava jogada sobre a do maior também se flexionara mais enquanto a face perfeita se aconchegava melhor entre o peito e o ombro. _

_Sorriu e levou a mão ao rosto que tanto amava agora se lembrava de tudo que acontecera naquele dia com perfeição, virou-se também de lado ficando assim de frente ao homem que agora podia chamar de seu sem medo. A mão desceu do rosto para os ombros e guiou pelas costas até alcançar um ponto inespecífico, trazendo o moreno ainda mais para perto de si até que várias luzes fortes voltaram a lhe chamar atenção, pareciam longe e ele não era capaz de definir de onde vinham. Devia ser algum pervertido fazendo uma festinha particular em seu quarto, pensou, também pudera lhe incomodar as janelas do apartamento estavam todas abertas e as luzes ainda acesas._

_Levantou com dificuldades para desgrudar o corpo inconsciente de si, fechou tudo, apagou as luzes dos aposentos e voltou para o quarto, admirando o moreno dormir tranquilamente esparramado na cama justamente do jeito que o deixou. _

_- Não é que ele tem mesmo o sono pesado – disse para si mesmo abobalhado. Conhecia a personalidade Yuu na cama, mas qualquer detalhe pessoal além disso era apenas o que lia ou ouvia nas entrevistas e finalmente agora estava ali, pronto para começar a criar memórias de verdade com Shiroyama Yuu. Apagou a luz do quarto por último e voltou para cama junto ao mais velho._

_Quatro quadras além do prédio onde morava o guitarrista moreno a TV ligada era a única fonte que iluminava o quarto escuro diante da espaçosa cama de casal onde o loiro ainda com a faixa amarrada em seu rosto ressonava tranquilo enquanto abrigava seu pequeno koi entre seus braços. Ambos dormiam, nus e exaustos após a longa comemoração de dois anos de namoro. Na tela que fazia várias cores dançar pelo quarto nenhum dos dois estava consciente para ver a foto que estampava o fundo da imagem diante de uma repórter dessas de notícias de última hora, foto essa que também estampava a tela de um note book em um outro apartamento mais longe dali._

_Neste o som dos pratos sendo lavados ainda era ouvido da cozinha, diante da tela a criatura diante do LCD admirava a imagem pensativo com uma mão diante da boca pequena e carnuda, mantendo o indicador tatuado repousado entre o nariz e o lábio superior, o cotovelo –do braço completamente tatuado- estava apoiado sobre a mesa enquanto a luz do monitor realçava o tórax e abdome, completamente preenchidos por tatuagens chamativas – e estranhas – na sala de estar escura. A luz que vinha da porta aberta da cozinha fora temporariamente cortada e a voz tão adorada lhe chamou atenção fazendo os dedos seguirem instintivamente pelo teclado, Alt+F4 e então olhou para seu amado koi enquanto se aproximava._

_- Myv amor você ainda está aí, achei que já tinha ido pra cama – já tinha alcançado o cantor quando terminou de falar e então depositou um beijo carinhoso na lateral de sua face, logo acima da tempora olhando com curiosidade para o monitor, mas tudo que encontrou foi a foto de ambos no descktop._

_- 'Tava mesmo desligando aqui pra ir, estava esperando por você – disse puxando a face do menor para um beijo rápido e fazendo brotar no rosto bonito aquelas covinhas que ele amava tanto._

_- Então vem logo seu bobo – disse emburrado puxando o cantor da cadeira e ele foi, Kai teria uma manhã cheia de complicações com o empresário e justificativas a dar à imprensa devido aquela foto bem comprometedora e queria aproveitar aquela aura fofa do baterista enquanto ela durasse, muito melhor que isso, podia garantir uma ótima noite ao líder do GazettE antes da bomba que teriam no dia seguinte. _

That´s all folks ^.~

Aoi de passivo... eu gostei mais do que o Uru de passivo /apanha

Mto obrigada por tudo o/

Espero que tenham gostado do final *espero comentários, elogios, criticas e opiniões*

Ficou meio que em aberto pra imaginações, certo é que Aoi e Uruha vão ter que explicar o inexplicável kk

Bom.. o final extra em itálico foi só porque eu queria deixar bem claro que sim, o Kai no outro capítulo tinha mesmo quase entregado que o Ruki e o Reita estavam de aniver de namoro e segundo pq eu não ia ser feliz se não desse um jeito de puxar o Meevs pra fic neh /apanha

E por fim, caso alguém não tenha entendido a foto que estampava a TV do Ruki e o PC Miyavi era a do Aoi dormindo agarradinho no Uruha.. sim.. aquilo que o Uru achou que fossem flashes, eram flashes kkk

Sabe, eu realmente pensei na possibilidade de fazer o Kai ser amante da Aika no final pra justificar ele ligar pra casa dela e afins e também tirar um pouco de culpa dos lindos ombros do Aoi, mas eu não posso tirar o Kai do Myv (nem a Melody pode /apanhadaMero-chan)

Esperam que tenham gostado

Ou que pelo menos não tenha decepcionado

A intenção da fic era apenas da confusão à aceitação ^.~

Bejokinhas

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam ^.~


End file.
